Renewed
by The Assassin's mentor
Summary: The life of Corvo Attano has been a harsh and unforgiving one. Framed for a crime he did not commit. Others sought to ruin his life. But he instead fought back with attentiveness and fraternity. And now, he found himself at death's door. But the Outsider has other plans for him. Reborn into the world of Remnant, Corvo begun his life anew with new challenges that await him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah. Another story from me. Well, blame both me and Playstation Plus for having Dishonored for free in April. But rest assured, I am continuing my other stories, no need to panic. By getting the first chapter of this out, I can focus on other things.**

 **Metro: A New Light should be updated soon. I am now in collaboration with a friend of mine. If not, it'll still be updated.**

 **Other stories will be added in the near future along with my current ones being given updates. But those updates will be sporadic as I'm nearing the last two months of school for me. Once I get Grade 10 outta the way, and pass it, I'll be writing as much as I can over the summer.**

 **Well, to get things out of the way here, this is the result of the good ending in Dishonored. If you guys don't know what it is, I recommend that you should look them up.**

 **Well, hopefully you guys will like this story. No harm in good and bad reviews as it is good to receive both.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY nor Dishonored.**

* * *

The sky was now a bright orange as the sun rose from the horizon. The rays of sunshine shone upon the buildings of the city of Dunwall. Still having some effects from the Rat Plague that beset itself on the city years ago, the city was now prospering after years of recovery. The people were content and happy.

Save for one person.

He laid there in the hospital bed with his breathing becoming more shallow. Voice was raw and crackled with his hazel eyes glazed and stared at the ceiling. White hair was prominent on his head accompanied by wrinkles that have gather through out the years.

He was dying. After forty five years.

Forty five years.

Forty five years since the death of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin.

Forty five years since he has been betrayed for the murder of the Empress.

Forty five years since he has sought his revenge against those who wronged him.

Forty five years since he has restored the throne of the empire to it's rightful heir.

Forty five years.

He felt a hand gently grasping his withered one and being lifted up before feeling a soft warmth being placed on it. Tilting his head to the left, he saw a familiar face making the old man smile. "Emily..." He mumbled at her as he attempted to raise his hand up and placed it on her cheek.

The little girl that he has protected and served for his life has grown up into a wise and loving empress after her mother. Emily Kaldwin, the Wise, was now in her mid fifties, had tears in her eyes. Tears of sorrow, something she hadn't shed in a long time.

"Corvo... Please don't go..." She sobbed softly squeezing his hand slightly harder as if would keep him around.

The old man, now identified as Corvo, only smiled more with a low hearty chuckle coming from him. "Emily... It's okay... You have grown into a fine woman... Just like your mother... I wish she was here to see you right now..."

"Corvo..."

"My time is up... I pray that you will be safe with your new Royal Protector to watch over you and your daughter..." Corvo coughed a bit before resting his head against the pillow letting himself sink into the softness of the mattress and pillow. "I will always be with you... Emily..."

A couple moments passed on by before Corvo smiled one last time and closed his eyes. Taking in a deep breathe, he exhaled deeply before his head titled to the side. Corvo Attano had taken his last breath in Dunwall with a warm feeling inside of him.

Emily teared up before she placed her head on his chest and started crying heavily. "Goodbye, Corvo... Father..."

That day, the empire mourned for the death of the Royal Protector. For two days, they mourned and cried. Cried for the man that was framed for the death of Empress Jessamine. And prayed for him to find his worth beyond life.

He was placed in a coffin made of oak wood with his sword and mask placed next to him inside. The parade that led him to Dunwall Tower was one of magnificence and sadness. With the mourners heads bowed in respect for him with bouquets of black roses laid on his grave.

Emily had him placed beside her later mother in the same place she was murdered by assassins. There, Corvo was laid down with words that tried to provide comfort to the people. But they had no effect on Emily. She weeped for days on end, grieving for the death of the two most importnat figures in her life. Her mother and Corvo.

But she knew that they were watching over her somewhere. And that they will guide her for the rest of her life.

But while Corvo has met his end in Dunwall, his story hasn't come to an end yet. For one figure watched from an ethereal realm with fascination and strangely, sentiment.

* * *

 _The Void..._

The Void. A realm on a plane of an entire difference existence that only few have been in. Where the souls of the fallen go to before they are sent into eternity.

There, a mysterious figure stood in the same place where he had met Corvo for the first time. At first, he had interest in the man whom had caught his attention. For the day after his escape from Coldridge Prison, the Outsider appeared before Corvo in a dream within the Void. There, he has given him his Mark.

For those that he marks are given powers beyond human comprehension. To bend the forces around them to their will. And they are given no restrictions on how they can use their newfound powers. For the Outsider merely watches with interest and see what they do with them.

The Outsider is a being that many revere neither good nor bad. Only comes in when he sees someone with interest.

But there was one thing that fascinated him. Corvo. Something was always different about him than all the others to whom he had given his mark to. While Daud was using his abilities to use to profit himself and kill others for money, he saw that Corvo never once used his newfound abilities to really benefit himself.

While Corvo may've used it to help him gain an advantage while exacting his _revenge_ on those who've wronged him, he stayed his hand from killing like the plague rats that attacked anything in sight. While other men would've shouted in rage and violence, he watched and listened attentively, holding back.

For the first time in a long time, the Outsider felt something he never thought he'd have again for what happened to him four millennia ago. Sentiment. Pity. He merely shook his head as he had a small smile come to his face. "I guess I could show some mercy," The Outsider announced to himself.

Walking over to the edge of the small levitating island he was on, he outstretched his hand and started chanting softly to himself with his body glowing slightly. "For one who has looked death in the eye himself, give him a life renewed. Bring him back and let him live his life as he wishes."

Sounds of primal growling was heard as black smoke started to form in front of him. The sounds soon gave away to the cries of a child before giving way to the sounds of grunting of a man in combat. Opening his eyes, the Outsider crossed his arms into their usual manner and watched the smoke expand itself. Soon, something was forming within the black cloud. It was a person within.

The smoke then dissipated and the person floated over to him with his eyes closed. The Outsider chuckled and placed his hand on the person's head. My dear Corvo. You have gone through more than any man should've gone through. Despite that, you held your blade back. You didn't let your thirst for revenge change whom you were. And you don't deserve an end like this." Removing his hand, he nodded and turned his back to him. "I have renewed your life, friend. And in five years time, I will meet you again here, to return your memories back to you and if needed, guide you."

Once again, Corvo was engulfed in black smoke as he slowly started to disintegrate. The black smoke consumed Corvo's body before it started to move away from the Deity who only had his small smile still on his face. "In a world of dust and monsters where others fight for the innocent. See you soon, Corvo."

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

In a hospital, a miracle was happening. Nurses and doctors were at the end of the bed of a woman who was in labor. There, she held the hand of her husband while a friend of their's was there holding their baby one year old baby daughter. And they were having another child. This time a son.

"He's almost out! Keep pushing!" A nurse proclaimed as she had her hands ready to grab the infant who was coming out.

The woman only panted and screamed as she kept on pushing. She was throwing every ounce of strength that she had into delivering her son. She was determined to get him out of her and lay her eyes on his tiny form. "AAAAAHHHHH! YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA!"

Her husband held her hand tightly and whispered encouraging words into her ear as she kept on pushing. "You can do it, dear! Just a little longer!"

She only kept at it and pushed and pushed. What seemed like that she was pushing for an eternity, she gasped out loudly and collapsed into the soft cushions with sweat glistening on her forehead. What washed away her tiredness was the sound of wailing filling her ears. Strong lungs like hers. But she knew that they would take him away for now as they needed to clean him. So after the umbilical cord was cut, she allowed herself the well deserved rest she needed.

* * *

 _An hour later..._

"Alisa? Wake up. Wake up. Come on, wake up."

Alisa pried her heavy eyes open and groaned from the numbness she was feeling down bellow. She looked to her right to see her friend cradling her daughter who was sound asleep. "How's my little snowflake doing?' She asked her friend with her breathe still short.

"Still out like a light. Don't worry, she's in good hands."

Alisa smiled and nodded. "Thank's, Glynda. You've always been there for me."

"How can I not? Especially when your husband had fallen asleep over there," Glynda replied motioning her head to the right.

"Don't blame him. I might've taken a lot out of him as well," Alisa replied back with her dark brown hair cradling her head. Hazel eyes stared up at the ceiling before she heard doors open.

Lifting herself up, she saw that a nurse was coming in with a bundle of cloth in her arms. "Congratulations. Nothing seems to be wrong with him. He's all checked out and healthy like a Hunter."

Alisa smiled warmly at this announcement. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course."

The nurse walked over to her bed and handed over the bundle with care and stood back. Alisa slowly peeled away at the cloth and her heart melted at the sight that she saw. Her little baby boy was breathing softly as she looked at him closely. "He has Hans' nose," She commented. "Hey there, I'm your mother," She whispered to her new baby boy. She then saw his left hand and narrowed her eyes with a frown. What she saw a pale white mark on the back of his left hand. "Ummm, what's that on his hand?" She asked.

"Oh, doctors really don't know what that is. Some just speculate that it's a birthmark. We got nothing else to explain. But let us know if it's anything else." The nurse then nodded as she smiled. "Well, asides from that, what will his name be?"

Alisa thought for a moment with her lips pursed out. She didn't know why, but her mind seemed to shut down for a split second as if a voice whispered a name to her from within her head. Smiling, she kissed his forehead and nodded. "His name... His name will be Corvo... Corvo Schnee..." Alisa smiled more. "I guess Winter will have to learn how to share then."

A small yawn caught the Schnee's attention making her look down. Her face softened seeing that her son's eyes were now open slightly. But they were open enough to reveal his eyes. "And you have my eyes."

From this moment, Corvo Schnee has entered the world of Remnant under watchful eyes from both his mother and someone elsewhere.

 _"See you in five years, Corvo..."_

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **And no need to fret, I am updating my other stories. Just with school ending in two months and life being busy, it'll be a bit hard to find the time. But I promise I'll be updating them.**

 **And don't forget to review and have an amazing day.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N: Hey everybody! It's good that I'm able to update. Been pretty busy. My exams are almost over. Once they're done, I'll be writing more ofter. Promise.**

 **And thank you for your feedback and support for this. Already past thirty favorites on just one chapter. Let's see if we can do more.**

 **And today is a sad day today. My phone died! I can't be able to use it! But the good thing is that the data on the SIM is still intact and everything. Phone numbers and info are still on. But I ain't getting a new phone for a long time. Maybe once I graduate since my Mom won't get me for two years.**

 **And sorry if this felt rushed. I'm currently studying for exams and stuff.**

 **Enough of me ranting on about patience and dead phones. I'll let you people read. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Five years later..._

Hide and seek. A simple game for children that has spanned across for ages. All it requires is two to more people to make the game function. And the rules were fairly simple. One person was known as the seeker and was tasked with finding everyone else who are hiding. The game ends when the seeker finds all the hiders or gives up.

Simple.

Well, almost simple.

"Corvo! Where are you? I'm gunna find you!"

Those were the words of a young little girl who was running down the hallways of the Schnee Estate filled with excitement and a bit peeved. Currently she was the seeker as she looked around for her brother that was hiding from her.

All she did was let out a small "Hmph" of irritation, clearly upset at this game. "Stewpid rules..." She mumbled quietly to herself.

It was all but simple. A few bit of changes to this game of hide and seek. Rather than one person seeking, all players are hiders and seekers. They have to find another player and sneak up on them to get them out of the game. Doing so, you'll be revealing your position to another player, making you're self ripe for picking.

To most people, this seemed to be too much for them as they don't want to lose that easily. To others, it's a piece of cake.

She only pouted with a sour look walking around. "Not fair..." The little girl yawned a bit with her hands instinctively going up and started rubbing her eyes.

She continued to have her stride in effect down the hallway, not bothering to even look up.

Not many people look up, thus providing an advantage to those who utilize the height to their advantage.

In a chandelier further down the hallway, a small figure was kneeled at the top, hazel eyes observed the young Schnee walking with playfulness of a child's youth.

When she passed by, the figure slowly walked over to the edge of the chandelier and propped his legs over. He then grabbed the edge tightly with his hands and was now dangling from it. He took in a deep breathe and let go. Landing on the ground, he created a small thump barely creating any sound, a trait he took in quickly after climbing so many things after a year and a half. A grin grew on his face looking at the little girl. Staying crouched, he made his way over to her, getting closer and closer. Bringing his arms to the side, he got behind her and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Eeeek!"

"Gotcha, Weiss!" The boy announced happily hugging her tighter.

"B-Big Brother Corvo! Lemme go!" The girl now known as Winter protested to him, squirming around trying to break free from his hold.

"Let me think... Nah," He replied back to her not relenting his grip on her.

Only five years, and already Corvo was rapidly learning at his age. He just behind his older sister whom was already a prodigy in her own league. Nevertheless, it was an astonishing thing to witness from the two. But Weiss Schnee was like any other four year old child. Wanting to have fun. Corvo was the same, but thanks to his early intellect, he was already being given top notch tutors to teach him.

And he doesn't enjoy being _"Locked"_ up in the library of the estate learning. Corvo wanted to learn how to fight, to enjoy the feeling of adrenaline running and in combat. But since his father has made the decision that he _must_ take his lessons or else, then he had no other choice.

Gladly, right now wasn't tutoring time.

Soon the young boy squeaked himself when he felt gentle arms wrapping around him and his little sister. Corvo soon relaxed sensing the soothing Aura that was behind him. "And what are you doing now, my Little Crow?" Alisa asked softly to her son smiling.

"P-Playing hide and seek, mother," Corvo managed to stutter out blushing a bit.

Alisa could only giggle at him and placed a small kiss atop his short dark brown hair. "No need to be embarrassed, dear. I was just checking on how you two are doing."

"Mama! How come Big Sister Winter can't play with us?!" Weiss threw out with her pouting face returning again. "It's not fair!"

"Oh Weiss, my darling, your sister is the heiress of your father's company. She needs to study in order to take his place," The older Schnee replied to the younger administrating the same action she did to her son.

Weiss only pouted more with her bright sky blue eyes flickering about. "Still not fair!"

Alisa giggled again before she heard Corvo groan in pain. Looking down, she saw him leaning his head against his her chest with a pained expression on his face. "Corvo? Are you okay? Are you feeling ill?"

Corvo only shook his head groaning softly. "I'm... I'm okay, mother... Just a headache..."

She could only nod at him before she looked out a nearby window. The sun was near the horizon, drifting down to go past it by the mountain ranges of Atlas. "Well, alright then. But as of right now, I want you to be in bed. No more playing."

"Awww, do I have to?" He pouted himself.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Corvo. Do you want me to forbid you from having your favourite Atlas Sausage?"

"No!"

"Then get yourself to bed. You need the rest, young man. I'll be in your room shortly to give you some medicine before you go to sleep."

Corvo could only nod in defeat at his mother before he released his grip from Winter with his mother doing the same to him. He couldn't lie, he has been having these headaches for awhile now. They started a day after his birthday which was a week ago. He just never told anyone because he didn't want people to worry about him. But his mom was an exception. He would just tell her in the morning.

* * *

 _Later..._

Corvo squirmed around his his bed as he was panting lightly in his sleep. Tossing and turning beneath the covers with sweat forming on his forehead.

As his mother promised, she came into his room and provided some medicine for him before he went to sleep. It seemed to have taken the aching away from his head, but sadly, it seems to have returned with a vengeance. It was assaulting him with sharp throbs in his head causing him to jerk around.

Soon enough, he has had enough before his eyes snapped open wide. Sitting up, he placed his hands on the side of his head and shook it around. "Ugh... What's with my head?" He muttered softly. Swinging his legs to edge of his bed, he got off and let his bare feet touch the soft carpet. Fixing his shirt and shorts, he walked over to his door absently reaching for the doorknob.

When he opened it, his mind went blank.

Beyond his door wasn't the familiar hallway he was acquainted with. Instead, he was met with a bright light soon replaced by a purplish color lighting. Now he was no longer focusing on his headache. Now, he was preoccupied. Preoccupied with where the sane hell he was.

"H-Hello?" Corvo called out hesitantly. His voice echoed off into the absent atmosphere causing him to start breathing deeply. He then heard rumbling and felt the floor vibrate. Looking down, he saw what looked like the hallways floor, or what was of it, floating upwards which what seems like to be creating a path for him.

In the heat of the moment, Corvo gulped and placed his foot onto the floating piece of the floor and sighed in relief seeing it didn't float away. "No going back now..." Taking his time, he got onto the path and hesitantly walked along it. To his shock and amazement, he saw the path extending out with the parts behind him floating forward to create said extensions. Soon, he saw a large piece of floor come from the side and rest itself in front of him.

Among the large piece was a bench and what seems to be a balcony jutting out from the edge opposite of the bench. Walking onto the large floating piece of the floor, his heart dropped seeing that the trail behind him fell into the abyss below. "Oh no..."

"It has been five years, Corvo," A voice called out. Corvo tensed up from that and franticly looked around seeing who said those words.

"W-Who's there?" He responded back looking around. He turned around to look behind him and turned back before he bit his bottom lip in utter shock. There was someone standing on the balcony of the large floating floor. He wasn't there before.

His heart then pumped rapidly when he saw the person turn around showing his front to the young Schnee. "There's no need to be afraid, Corvo. I am not here to hurt you. I am a friend."

"H-How do you know my name, ummm, what's your name... Sir?" Corvo muttered out averting his eyes everywhere but the person's eyes.

The person walked over to him in a slow pace with his hands behind his back. His skin was a i pale making Corvo assume he hasn't seen the sun for a bit. HIs hair was a lighter shade of brown than his. The man wore a brown coat with blue pants and black boots. But what freaked him even more was seeing that his eyes were pitch black as the shadows.

"It's simple. I know you, Corvo. Known you for a long time," The man replied back at him. He then disappeared with black smoke in his wake. "You are wondering why and how I know you, hm?" He suddenly said, appearing behind him causing Corvo to jump. "As I thought, it worked. Having your memories from birth wouldn't bode so well for you."

"M-Memories?"

"Ah yes. Come, let us take a seat. You are in for a long explanation that you must know," The man said gesturing over to the bench.

Corvo gulped and nodded as he had a feeling he had no other choice. They both walked over to the bench and sat themselves down with Corvo staring down at the ground. "Now, where shall I begin? Ah yes. I wil be honest with you, Corvo. You are not of this world."

"What? But Remnant is my home."

The man let out a small chuckle at the young boy. "Yes, Home. Your second home. Your first home is elsewhere." He saw the confused look that came to his face trying to comprehend what he said. "I know you are still young, but this must be told to you. You came from another world, Corvo. You died. But, I gave you another chance at life. That is why you are here in Remnant."

"I... Died? In another place?" Corvo asked him for clarification.

"You were born in Karanca, on the island of Serkranos. Your real home." The man then placed his hand on his shoulder nodding. "And your real name is Corvo Attano."

"Attano?"

"That is your real last name. Not Schnee."

"H-How can I believe you and that I'm not dreaming all of this? And what is this place?"

"You are dreaming. I just came in and manipulated your dreams for me to enter this. And this? This place is known as The Void." He then sighed and nodded again. "I understand that you have many questions to ask. That is why I'm giving you back a good portion of your memories from your world to understand. And every year, a week after every birthday, I will arrive and restore more of your memories and skills to you. And yes, I forgot to give you my gift."

Corvo was going to ask him something before he seethed through his teeth. A burning sensation was on the back of his left hand. Turning his hand and bringing it up to his face, he saw that his strange birthmark was glowing brightly before it faded leaving behind an obsidian black color. "What? What happened to my birthmark?"

"That is my mark, Corvo. A gift from me. With this, you harness abilities that break reality. What people will think is magic," He replied. He then placed his hand on top of his head. "Now, hold still."

Corvo could only nod before he felt a sharp pain in his head. He started gritting his teeth but stayed his ground letting the pain invade him. But while pain came in, he started seeing other things.

He saw a small house part of a what seemed to be a small dock with residential beside them. He then saw two people which made him widen his eyes seeing at their similarities that he shared with them.

The pain subsided away from him and he leaned back against the bench groaning. "My parents... I have two sets?"

"Yes. Your real parents from Karanca and your parents from Remnant." He then stood up and walked away hands being placed behind him once again. "I will appear from time to time to you, Corvo. And if you ever have a question, don't hesitate to call on me. Just not all the time. I am a busy man."

Corvo soon felt his eyelids becoming heavy. He struggled to keep them open but soon yawned. "Just... Just one thing... What is your name?"

The man turned around and chuckled at him. "Forgive my manners. I must've forgotten to tell you. I have no name. But I am known as the Outsider."

Corvo wanted to asked another question before his eyelids betrayed him. They closed before he collapsed on the bench with him returning to the land of sleep.

* * *

Corvo shot up awake and covered his face eyes wide open. He looked out the window to see it was now early morning with the sun almost up from the horizon. "What... Was that?" He then started remembering what happened and recalled the recent images he was given.

He then took in a deep breath and lifted his left hand up to his face. "Please don't be there, please don't be there." He then widened his eyes to see that the mark was there, just slightly faded like before it burned. "What does this mean?"

 _"That you may live life to the fullest of your abilities. I'll speak with you again, Corvo."_

* * *

 **Sorry if the Outsider is OOC. But taking the good route in Dishonored showed him taking an interest in Corvo as an interesting person. And I speculate that he has become rather fond of Corvo as what I'll say as a father figure.**

 **I'll see you people again soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N: Guys, I'd just wanted to say thank you. You've been supporting this story with great feedback and been saying soo many positive things about it, you just make me feel soo lucky that my work somehow catches your eyes and interests you. And hopefully, inspire you.**

 **While this is good ending Corvo, he won't be spared the luxury in the moments of sparing or killing. So expect some blood to be drawn from him and bodies along the way.**

 **And braces are a bitch. Teeth will be removed in a couple days from now. Damn it.**

 **This is just a bit of slice of life for Corvo as this will be progressing rather slowly or quickly depending on the situation he is in. In this case, it's better to take things slow.**

 **As usual, I don't own any of these products, I only own my made up storyline with canon here and there.**

* * *

 _The Void..._

The Outsider stood upon the edge of the small floating island he reintroduced himself to Corvo staring out into the endless space of the Void. Pitch black eyes seemed to be monitoring something deep within the empty space before a chuckle escaped.

"The pieces are falling into place. Some things are inevitable to happen. But whatever happens will be up to you, Corvo." Crossing his arms, the Outsider sighed silently. "You may've spared back in Dunwall, Corvo, but here, your blade will be soaked in more blood you've spilt from where you came from."

A small smile allowed itself to form on the pale face. "But, maybe just this once, help you find someone to be... Happy with... You deserve it after all."

* * *

 _Six years later..._

" _Serkonos... Mother was taking care of home... Father was currently in the military... He is away for a long time... I got into a lot of fights with the other kids... Only got into trouble with the Watch just a few times, I fought in self-defence only... That's when the tournament came... I-"_

"Master Corvo?"

Corvo shook his head from reminiscing and looked beside him. "Yes, Piero?"

"You've been in a daze for a couple minutes... Are you okay? If you want, we can end this study session for today. You've been at this for the past three hours altogether." Piero was a stout man with a slight receding hair line already reaching his mid thirties. With observant pale green eyes behind a pair of glasses, he wore a green coat with an undershirt of a pale version of his coat. Dark brown pants and dress shoes accompanied him for lower clothing with a black belt going across his waist.

Corvo laughed softly scratching his forehead then let out a yawn. "I'm fine. We can continue for now. I've... Just been thinking..."

It was no lie. It has been a month since his eleventh birthday and he has been contemplating his current restored memories of what the Outsider has been giving him. And the last few set have been about his life back in Serkonos. It has been a rather exciting and depressing tone for him. He was happy to know of his place of origins, but it only pained Corvo to know that he could never see his home ever again.

" _I wish I could've had one more piece of Serkonan Sausage again..."_

And yes, the food was another important thing too.

But what was more important was what the Outsider had given him on his tenth birthday. Evidently, his rather stealthy nature has been natural to him, but his sword skills and small portion of his powers that was bestowed upon him. Since then, Corvo has been in multiple training sessions with an already surprisingly advanced knowledge of combat.

He easily called his powers to be of his Semblance. Corvo did have a mysterious atmosphere to his being which complimented his familiar abilities.

And with each passing year, the mark on the back of his hand turned a darker shade of black.

"I suggest we should continue this tomorrow, Corvo. After all, your combat lessons will be an hour or so. I recommend that you should get some rest before then," Piero told him. The Teacher placed his hand on Corvo's shoulder and nodded. "Besides, I heard your sister, Winter, has returned from her visit from Mistral."

"Is that so?" Corvo replied before smiling a bit. "Well, I guess we could stop with Dust lessons for today. Never been really fond of it," He boldly stated to his instructor.

"It is mandatory for you since you are a Schnee. But you only need it as you will be an overseer on shipments while Weiss will be the CEO of the company once you two are older." Piero then coughed clearing his throat. "Don't mind my asking, but would you ever want to join a Hunter Academy?"

"I... I have no interest at the moment," Corvo admitted to him. He did say the truth. But another side to it was him knowing that with each passing year, more skills are restored to him. Skills, in his perspective, that rival seasoned Hunters. But a little practice once in awhile doesn't hurt for Corvo.

"Ah yes, your training here is well enough." Piero then groaned pinching the bridge of his nose catching Corvo's attention.

"Piero? Are you ill? You should rest yourself," Corvo asked with some worry tinted in the tone.

A nod from Piero took down some of the worry instilled in him, but not fully. "I'm fine, Corvo. Just haven't been getting much sleep lately. I am terribly sorry if your requested items maybe delayed. I can't think straight and I worry I may ruin your requests."

"Take some time off from that stuff, Piero. You should focus on your sleep." Corvo grinned tapping on his hip with metallic pings going off. "You made me this. That pretty much helps me for a long time. You can work on my crossbow once you've slept well."

Getting off the chair, Corvo sighed in bliss stretching his arms outwards. Dressed in a dark olive sweater, royal blue pants with black boots, he scratched his scalp for a brief moment and nodded. "See you tomorrow... Or on Thursday, Piero. Make sure you sleep well," He told his instructor and walked on out of the library.'

Seeing that he was now along, Piero sighed cupping his face in his palms. A soft sigh escaped his lips and gazed between his fingers. _"What do these dreams mean? I boy in an alley... Dying... Weeping blood from his eyes... Every night..."_

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Finally, out of Dust Studies. It's too easy to understand." Corvo was walked down the hallway towards his room to rest for the moment. His combat lessons were optional to take as he has surpassed many training programs and instructors up to date.

His father had just said that he was born with it, to enforce the lineage of the Schnee family with his skills.

He was right that he was born with those skills. Just on a whole other level.

But Corvo groaned a little placing his hand on his forehead. "Rgh, another one." Corvo leaned against the wall placing his other hand on the side of his in a few deep breathes, the Crow sighed in annoyance. "I hate those."

A small side effect that came along with the the restoration of each of his major memories and skills, aftershock memories came in at random times. They weren't as bad. They were just nuisances depending on the memory.

This memory at the time was Corvo training in the courtyard of the Tower of Dunwall against a seasoned captain of the Watch. He couldn't help but smirk seeing how he was able to take down this captain, even more when he took on three Watch officers at once without breaking a sweat.

Only bad thing about these aftershocks gave Corvo a brief moment of vulnerability. And the fact that they come out of nowhere meant he had to be careful of what he gets himself into.

Bushing off the shock, Corvo nodded curtly and continued to walk. Looking around seeing no one was in the hallway, he cleared his throat before smacking his lips together.

"Love is a distant aroma at best, a withering smile thats stuck deep in your vest. The night air it wraps its fingers around, your body, it shakes from the now distant sound, oh, the sound of her voice - a sweet symphony. Over and over until you are free."

Corvo wouldn't admit it, even from his mother, that he had an amazing singing voice. But sometimes when he is alone, he would let his tension out from his words letting it flow free. While many have said that Weiss has an angelic voice of true purity, if they heard Corvo, they would be surprised that the son of the Schnee's had a singing voice.

But before he could continue singing, Corvo looked ahead seeing Weiss walking from far away holding a stack of books in hand. Judging from what he could see, she was having a rather difficult time carrying them. Quickening his pace, Corvo went over to his little sister to help her out.

"Weiss? Are you okay? Would you like me to hold them for you?" He asked her getting closer to Weiss.

Weiss only let out a small squeak at him grunting softly. "I-I'm okay, Corvo... This is just... Heavy... I can-Eyah!"

Widening his eyes, he saw her tripping on the carpet beneath. Clenching his left hand into a fist, the mark on his hand glowed faintly yellow before he Blinked forward, catching Weiss in her fall. A couple books fell to the side but what mattered to him was that his sister was safe.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked her taking the books from Weiss' grasp.

"I am now. Thanks. Mother said I had to return the books to the library so I won't forget," Weiss replied to him, brushing her blue skirt in embarrassment. "I should've asked for help."

"Ah, it's fine. Want me to bring these to the library for you?" Corvo asked getting the other books that have fallen aside.

"Yes please!" Weiss chirped happily.

Smiling, Corvo accompanied his little sister back to where he recently came from studying.

" _Blinking never gets old,"_ He thought grinning a bit. _"I wonder if Piero will be alright soon. I hope he'll be."_

* * *

 **A/N: I'm probably going to kill myself (not literally) once the teeth are extracted. I won't be writing for a bit after that. Perhaps a week. So I can rest. Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N: Hello, and welcome back to Renewed. Last time we left off, we were with an eleven year old Corvo using Blink to catch Winter from falling. Now, another large time skip. I want to say that if I stick around his eleven year old stage too long and go too slow, the chapters will become stagnant. So I decided to move onto a pivotal moment in his life.**

 **Hopefully you will enjoy this.**

 **And even though most of you know, Dishonored 2 is coming out. And until I can see more information about it on lore and everything, I will not refer as much to it.**

 **And braces are feeling much better! I can chew!**

 **Ahem.**

 **Enough of my rambling, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 _Five years later..._

Blake woke up with a gasp shooting straight up. Eyes frantically darted around the room she was in. Last time she was conscious, she was outside on a train cart. "What... What's going on?" She let out a soft groan holding the back of her head. "That hurt... Trust me..."

What came right to her memory was that figure. She already assumed it was a man from the body form and how the voice sounded like despite it being distorted. But what stuck out was that mask he wore. It was clearly covering the face, but it set something she didn't feel in a long time; fear.

Blake reached behind her for Gambol Shroud, only to for her eyes to widen to see it wasn't propped on her back. "Crap..."

But what confused her was that she was in a rather luxurious room. Blake was in a soft bed with clean blankets draped over her body. The room had a red interior with candles lit nearby with a lamp illuminating the small bedroom.

She then snapped her head over to the door hearing the doorknob click before it opened. Came in a figure wearing a pair of obsidian black trousers along with brown boots. A grey tunic was laid behind a black coat with golden accents along it, a hood laying limp behind his neck. A leather strap was slung over his right shoulder going around with a belt with some pouches at the side. Black fingerless gloves were adorned on his hands.

"Ah, you're awake. I hope you are well." He had a tray in hand with what looks like to be a plate of food on top with a jug of water and a glass. Walking over, he placed the tray on top of a small table at the end of the bed before setting himself in a chair not far off. He motioned over to the tray with a small smile. "You must be hungry. Go on. Eat."

"And how do I know if you didn't poison it, Corvo Schnee?" Blake hissed back keeping to herself on the bed.

Corvo sighed shaking his head. "Please. I'm not here to aggravate you. I'm simply here to see if you are alright. The guards don't take kind to prisoners, especially to White Fang members."

Blake narrowed her eyes observing the Schnee in front of her. What set her off was the scent she was receiving from him. It was faint, but familiar. He was the only person in the room with her. She would've known if anyone else was outside just from the subtle shift of footing.

But her stomach betrayed her making Blake groan. "I suppose some food won't hurt." Removing the covers off, she crawled to the end of the bed and sat on the edge. The plate had a piece of bread with butter melted on top. On the side was a generous sized steak with some roasted potatoes on the side. "But you must be wanting some questions from me, huh?" She questioned him.

Corvo placed his hands together crossing one leg over the others knee. "Only a couple. Nothing bad rest assured. But, I will only ask them once you've eaten. Go on. Just ignore me."

Blake could only eye him once again before she grabbed the bread and teared it apart to chew on the smaller piece she procured herself. Chewing on it, she allowed her eyes to look around the room with curiosity before looking at Corvo.

" _Why is he like this? The Schnee Family takes advantage of those under their feet. I'm clearly at a disadvantage here right now. Yet, he isn't doing anything. He offered me food and isn't even moving a muscle. What's wrong with him?"_

It was a good ten minutes of silence with the soft audible chewing coming from Blake and gulping of water. With half a steak left and a couple potatoes left, she decided to leave it off and looked at him. "You are done for now?" Corvo asked her leaning forward.

"I am for now. I can't believe I'm saying this... But... Thank you..." Blake managed to utter out feeling bile rise up from her throat. She managed to swallow it down trying to keep herself together.

"You're welcome." Corvo let out a curt sigh and nodded. "First. Why are you on this train? What was your motive? I can clearly understand why you won't answer me. That's fine."

Blake swallowed a small lump in her throat and looked away with a slight guilty look on her features. She didn't choose to say anything to him making Corvo nod. "Alright. That's completely fine. Second. Are you still with the White Fang? It'll make my job a whole lot easier to help you."

"And why would you care? Your family takes advantage of the the workers under your feet. You don't care." Blake then took a deep breath and nodded ever so slightly. "And no... Not anymore..."

Corvo gave her a smile before standing up walking towards the door. "Good. That's all I needed to know." Without saying another word, he walked out of the room and closed the door with the door locking.

Blake sighed once again. "Guess I'm stuck here. If I try to escape, I'll just be caught by the guards on this train." Laying down on the bed, her feet collided with the table. Her eyebrow quirked up hearing a metallic clink. Sitting back up, she saw that the plate had shifted to the side. But she saw that there was something shinning in the pale light beneath it. Reaching for the plate, she lifted it up and she was utterly confused beyond anything.

A key was there along with a piece of paper, presumed to be a letter. Reaching for the paper, she brought it over and skimmed over it.

" _You are currently in a bad predicament. But don't worry, you have a friend here. When it's eleven in the evening, use that key. It will unlock the door. Once you are out, make your way to the right of the hallway. Once you've passed four doors down, go into the fifth one. Inside is the armory. Your weapons should be in there. Then wait there. I will meet you there. You don't need to trust me with your life, but I am your best chance of escaping. Best of luck."_

 _-From, A Friend._

Blake was now thinking who would be here. And must importantly, why? But she didn't need to think that for now. Right now, this _mutual friend_ of her's was helping her. And she needed to get out. She knew what she would face if she was brought in front of the Schnee's.

So she started to plan her laid out escape.

* * *

 _Eight hours later..._

 _Tick, tock, tick tock..._

She managed to get herself some sleep so she wouldn't need to drag herself across the train. Looking at the clock hanging on the far wall, her eyes attentively stared at the clock hands as they painfully moved slowly.

 _Tick, tock, tick, tock..._

Keeping the knife she used to cut the steak with, it was best to have a weapon to defend yourself in case if any guards were still up.

 _Tick, tock, tick, tock..._

Eyes narrowed once she saw the hands reaching the esteemed number she was deemed to start moving. Rising up from the bed, she grabbed the key off the table and crept over to the door. Inserting the key in, she turned it before hearing the click she's been wanting to do since the start of waiting. Slowly opening the door, Blake peered her head out and looked both ways. The halls were dim with the lights only providing just enough illumination.

"Best make my way down then."

Gripping the steak knife in her right hand, she remained crouched making her way down the hall, taking cautious steps.

With each step, Blake had the feeling of apprehension that she would be caught by a wandering guard doing his job.

" _I'll kill if I need to. But I"ll try to stay my hand."_

She let out her breath seeing that she has reached the desired door she was meant to enter. Seeing that the door wasn't locked, Blake gradually opened it up. The armory was modest enough. It had enough armament to hold off an attack on said train for a long time. Seriously, it had crates of Dust Rounds, rifles, explosives., you name it.

Her hopes went up seeing her weapon on a nearby table with a candle lit on it. Walking over, she reached over and picked Gambol Shroud up. "Let's see..." Blake unsheathed the blade from the sharpened scabbard and nodded. "Still alright." A small piece of paper caught the corner of her vision and she grabbed it.

" _I made sure your gear wasn't tampered with. Be ready to move."_

"So, I just wait here then."

"No need to wait anymore." Blake's heart sank when she heard that. It was the same exact voice she heard when she was knocked out earlier. Turning around, she saw the same person she encountered the last time. Quickly drawing her blade, Blake pointed it at him glaring.

"Y-You!" She managed to shout out before he quickly came over and covered her mouth.

"Quiet. Most of the guards are asleep. But with you shouting like that will only make things worse," The person told her with his distorted voice putting her on the edge.

That mask. The same mask she glanced at. Fear once again started creeping into her. Her heart started ti beat rapidly, sweat forming on her skin. Blake Belladonna was scared. She managed to fight him for awhile in their first encounter, but he somehow overpowered her without breaking a sweat himself.

"You need to trust me. If I wanted you dead, I would've done it when we first met," The figure told her. "Now, when I remove my hand, I want you to take in a deep breath. I want you to calm down. I need you to be together on this. Got it?" All he got was a nod from Blake with him nodding in return. "Good."

Slowly removing his hand, Blake took in a couple deep breaths lowering her blade down, sensing that he meant no harm unlike earlier. It seemed like he was almost hesitant to even fight her himself in their first meeting.

"Good. Now, we better get moving. We only have a small window. Whatever I say, you do it. And in any situation, don't kill anyone. I'll deal with them."

The figure started for the door before Blake asked, "Who are you?"

The person just stood there for a short notice before facing to look at her. "You can call me ."

* * *

 _Later..._

Blake was surprised to see how Crow was about to steer her away from any potential threats that were indicated as they made their way out towards the end of the train, the same place where she separated it.

She couldn't help but take in a familiar scent. One she has encountered twice already. _"I caught this in our first encounter... Then when he came to ask me questions... Now this? Something isn't right..."_

She was also bewildered seeing that a guard managed to see her. But before he could even say a single word, Crow was somehow behind him in an instant. He held the guard in a choke hold before the guard was knocked out.

And here they were now, the first location they met. Crow walked to the edge of the cart and pointed to the forest. "Alright, this is where I see you off. If you jump off here, go north. You should reach Vale in three hours if you hike through," He told Blake. "I suggest you jump now."

But she didn't jump. Crow looked at her and tilted his head in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Who are you? Why are you helping me?"

"I told you in those letters. I'm a friend. I have no intention of killing you," Crow replied. "You have to go now, the guards make sweeps down here-"

"And how exactly do you know that?"

"I-"

"I gave you my trust. You got me out. Now, I want to know who helped me escape. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Crow sighed looking at her from behind his skull like mask. Shaking his head, he nodded. "You're a stubborn one. Alright. I'm putting my trust in you now. I trust you to keep this a secret."

"DO I have any other choice?"

"You can go ahead and tell everyone. But that is your choice." Reaching up to his mask, Crow grabbed it with both hands and slowly removed it from his face.

Blake eyed him as he removed the mask from his face before her eyes widened. Holding the mask in his left hand, the face was revealed to her with the brown hair going everywhere from the rushing wind. The same pair of hazel eyes looking at her. The same pair that she saw eight hours earlier.

"You're... You're..."

"That's right. Corvo Schnee." Corvo managed to give her the same smile he had when he first came into the room.

"But you're a Schnee..."

"That doesn't matter right now. You have to go now." He then grabbed her arm and nodded. "Trust me." Corvo then threw her off the train towards the forest. The train sped away from the spot he threw her off from before he placed his mask back on.

"You are interesting, Corvo."

"I know. I know. But you know me already, Outsider. You should know by now that I wouldn't keep someone like her to a fate worse than death."

"You are not ready to receive more memories at the moment. But I will say this, Corvo. You have spared more people than you think you have killed."

"I suppose that's something."

"I suppose so. Worried about her?"

"No. Just worried if she'll tell people."

"You did show your identity to her."

"That's because she is stubborn."

"Like your sisters."

"Aye."

* * *

 **I know some of you will be going like, "Oh, why did you have Corvo reveal himself to Blake?"**

 **To answer you, he did in to show her that he is willing to help her, a Faunus, out of all people. And he is a Schnee. A Schnee doing this is shocking, but it shows that not everyone in that family is the same in belief.**

 **To that reviewer, Corvo is a Faunus sympathizer.**

 **And to say, he'll have a heck of a time trying to find a girlfriend.**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter seemed lacklustre in and out of itself. I was stuck in a bad writers block. It tore me down soo hard. I'll make a better chapter next time.**


	5. Update

Update

 **(As updated on May 19, 2016, read chapter six author's notes to have a better understanding)**

 **Alright you guys, I've taken looks at the poll of what to do with Renewed and from what you want, yes, you guys want a rewritten version of the story. SO, I'm going to explain how it'll go.**

 **So the first three chapters of the story, I'm changing them to make the story better.**

 **Why I'm doing this is because they already put in exposition for the story and for Corvo himself. Also, somethings in the first three chapters will be rewritten with additions added in to make sense of things.**

 **And I'll be blunt with you with some things because I just want to get some things out of the way to be able to clear some things up when new chapters are added in. Hope you won't get mad that these are a bit of spoilers for story, but it's to clear things up once you read it. I know some of you guys will be going "But you didn't have to tell us so we could have the thrill of knowing once we read it." I just feel like this will help out. And don't worry, not a lot is going to be revealed here. Just some things I feel that are important.**

 **So one, Corvo is actually the second eldest of the entire Schnee siblings. With Winter of course being the eldest of the them all, let's say, what do you guys think? Is she about in her mid twenties to her early thirties? I'm settling around about twenty eight to compensate for some things. Maybe twenty five.**

 **Corvo is actually around twenty, maybe twenty one, by the time the main RWBY plot happens, like when we know, Ruby comes to Beacon. And he's a fully fledged Huntsman, one of the youngest to become one and has accomplished much already. Not to be surprising because of what we know he has done already in Dunwall.**

 **And it's safe to say because of his nature and Mark of the Outsider on his palm, he too also has a Semblance. It would be the shared Semblance that Weiss and Winter have, Glyphs. He does use them, but Summoning is the strongest he is in because of his previous skill of summoning rats to devour his enemies. So even with Winter having more experience with it, Corvo has a natural grasp on the subject already.**

 **And I already know what some of you will be saying, "But if Corvo has a Semblance, he's too OP because he also has his Mark." Well, to explain, what if the Outsider has given his Mark to other people, both regular and Huntsmen? Then to explain, the Outsider himself has said that those who have his mark are free to do whatever they want with them. And to know, most fighters are going by street fighting rules if you think about it, playing dirty, to get an edge in fighting. So Corvo would use both Semblance and Mark to have an edge in fighting.**

 **To tone it down as well, while he is both adept in using his Mark and Semblance, his Glyphs aren't as strong as Weiss or Winter's, but they can still pack a punch.**

 **And to add in, there's actually a little sister, four siblings. Some of you have talked to me about Corvo keeping a big brother/fatherly figure on him. And after talking to a friend and also collaborator of mine here, we made a little sister, around the age of eight perhaps to ten, for Corvo to interact with so he can still show his gentle side, and is the same to Weiss. Imagine, when she got that scar of hers, don't you think Corvo would be blaming himself for not being fast enough, if he was fast enough, she wouldn't have the scar in the first place.**

 **Well, that's what I'd like to say about the rewriting of Renewed with some news to put out first. I just hope you guys will be alright with some changes I'll be implementing in and adding. And with what I've told you. Just wanted to tell you so you can have a clearer picture of what I'm trying to do here to give the RWBY series justice as well Dishonored.**

 **SO to tell you, the fifth chapter is actually him coming to Beacon, escorting Weiss there and staying there for the night. That's a basic way of saying things, until you read it. Heh.**

 **Thanks you guys. The next time I update, there should be an update on one of my stories. Maybe even Renewed.**

 **Well, see ya guys later. Stay safe, alright?**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this is me on a roll, with another chapter out, this time for Renewed.**

 **And let me start off by saying, you guys are amazing. I mean, this story is only four chapters, now five with this, and it already has so many favourites and follows. Thank you.**

 **Well, I hope all of you will be enjoying this chapter from me, and hopefully I'll be updating soon again with another chapter or on another story.**

 **So to say, I've had some writers block doing this and I felt like it's been rushed in a way and doesn't have much so to speak. But I promise the next chapter will be a lot better than this one.**

 **Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Corvo could only have an amused smile on his face as he leaned back into his chair looking at his little sister fidgeting in her seat. She was constantly fixing her uncentered ponytail and smoothing out her clothing trying to look as professional as possible. Something she had made a habit of over the past few years.

After all, it would be his sister's first day at Beacon.

His mind then wandered off for a moment back to on the train events that have transpired.

It had been a few months since he had his encounter back on the train. While his father was furious about some of the loss of the shipment, it was quickly calmed down when it was only a small portion that was taken with Corvo finding the missing train cart, with only minor losses to the shipment itself.

Though it would always have him thinking about the girl he had encounter back on the train. She was White Fang when he watched her and a former partner. But that all changed when he had that small conversation with her once she woke up.

 _"I wonder how she's faring? Hopefully she's somewhere safe,"_ The Lord Protector thought with a hidden smile before returning his attention to his fumbling little sister.

"Weiss, calm down. By the time we get to Beacon, you'll probably have aged by four years when we land," Corvo said to her smirking. He crossed his legs with a hand holding his head up bellow his chin. "Relax."

The icy blue eyes of the Schnee Heiress darted up to lock with his hazel orbs. Weiss could only let out a sigh and leaned her head against the window. "I'm sorry, Corvo. It's just... It's just about Father and all."

"Stop stressing out about that, sis. You made your choice in joining Beacon," Corvo responded, placing an assuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about him. You're a long ways away from him," He told her smiling.

Weiss smiled back at her brother shaking her head. "No matter what ever happens, you always seem to make things light hearted, Corvo, my brother," She replied making him chuckle.

"Doesn't hurt to make a joke once in awhile. It's good to laugh every now and then," The Crow retorted making the two laugh softly together. Corvo then nodded before looking out the window himself. "It's still a rather long way to Vale." He then reached behind him and pulled his hood over his head and right in front of his eyes before sighing deeply.

Weiss raised an eyebrow at what her brother was doing. "Corvo? What are you doing?"

The Crow lifted the hood up slightly to get a small glance at her. "Catching some sleep. I suggest you get some as well," He replied to her and dropped the hood back down to cover his face.

The Heiress shook her head with a little smirk before closing her own eyes. "If you say so," She responded, sinking into the cushion of her seat, slowly letting the clutches of sleep taking her.

Corvo only kept his smile on his face as he lulled himself to sleep as well, a deep sigh escaping his lips. "You'll be needing it for initiation," He whispered subtly before falling into sleep.

* * *

 _An hour later..._

Corvo was now outside of the airship with his hands behind his back. A smile was on his face as he looked at the very academy he graduated from taking in a breath of fresh air. _"Beacon... How I missed this place..."_ The Crow thought happily. And an added bonus was that he managed to grab some sleep as well, which he tried to get as much as possible when he could.

 ** _"My, my. I see you are excited to be back,"_** A slightly monotone voice said nearby him.

"Hey, I have lots of memories here, most of them good ones," Corvo retorted back looking beside him to see the Outsider standing beside him.

 _ **"At least you didn't lose your head when you walked in on you teammate while she was in the bathroom,"**_ The Deity joked back to him with a small smile.

"At least I managed to apologize to her... After she managed to kick my ass in front of the entire Second Year students at the time," The Lord Protector retorted to him with a small huff.

 _ **"It still fascinates me on how you've actually walked in on her. If I recall-"**_

"I was drunk. Blame _him_ for sneaking the Brandy into my drink... And I do like my alcohol."

 _ **"That is true. Well, I shall take my leave now, Corvo. Farewell for now."**_ With that, the Outsider faded away from his sight soon leaving him to his lonesome.

Corvo shook his head with a sigh before seeing an airship docking itself nearby. Looking over, he saw the doors opening with a swarm of teenagers coming out. At that instant, he smiled seeing them coming out, though wincing seeing a blonde boy running over to a trash can, hurling the contents of his stomach out. _"The next generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses."_

Hearing a familiar someone clearing their throat from behind him, Corvo turned around and smiled seeing his sister out, with Myrtenaster strapped to her hip as servants wheeled out her Dust Crates on hotel style carts, as well some wheeling out other bags which belonged to him. "Finished daydreaming, Corvo?" Weiss asked him smirking walking towards the academy

"When you cleared your throat, yes," He replied with a smirk of his own, now walking side by side with her.

Weiss breathed in the new air of the academy grounds with a wide smile plastering itself on her lips. "Oh, how to feels wonderful to be here at last."

The Crow rolled his eyes and playfully nudged her side with his elbow making her lose a bit of her balance. "You kinda sounded like me when I first came to Beacon."

The Heiress scoffed at him with a smirk. "At least I'm acting a little more mature than the other's that are arriving," She stated proudly crossing her arms.

 _"Sure you are, sis,"_ Corvo thought jokingly while looking around the grounds once more. "Fine, I'll give you that." He then looked over at the servants that pushed his luggage along and gave them a nod pointing over at the academy. "Alright, I best be going now. I need to have a small chat with the Headmaster here," Corvo told his little sister as he began to walk a faster pace towards the academy. "Don't do anything stupid, alright?" The Crow added for her with a smirk making her fume a little.

"As if, Corvo Schnee! At least I'm not jumping off cliffs for the fun of it!" Weiss shouted back at her brother stomping her foot down in protest.

"Love you too," He snuck in making his sister even more infuriated as she crossed her arms.

Shaking his head, he strode towards the entrance before hearing Weiss start shouting. Turning around, he saw that someone had fallen into her luggage and with the Schnee Heiress now turning her fury onto the poor soul.

With a shrug, Corvo sighed and kept on walking. _"I'm sure everything will be alright."_

* * *

 _Later..._

Ozpin was looking down at his desk as he was taking some last few checks at some transcripts of the students that have been registered into the academy. "Hmmm... Interesting..." The Headmaster muttered softly to himself.

Thankfully, his attention was taken off of the transcripts hearing the door to his office open up and looked to see who it was. He smiled and leaned forward placing his chin atop his hands. "If it isn't Corvo Schnee," Ozpin announced as the Crow walked up to the desk.

"Professor Ozpin, it's quite the pleasure to see you again," Corvo replied back with a curt nod.

"Please, you've graduated from my school. Call me Ozpin if you like," The Headmaster spoke as he soon began to pour his former student's a cup of coffee for him. "Here, you must be thirsty."

"Well, I am a bit parched. Why not?" Corvo answered back to him before taking the cup and took a quick sip. He hissed in pain as the heat ended up burning the tip of his tongue but pushed through it. _"How hot do you like your coffee, Ozpin?"_ Lowering the cup, he smiled through his suffering and placed it back on the desk. "Refreshing," He uttered out forcefully in his pain.

Ozpin chuckled at Corvo's struggle and shook his head in response as he stood up. Walking around the desk, he walked past the Lord Protector and looked out the window with a small content sigh. "So you probably know why I'm here then, huh?" Corvo asked, soon standing beside the Headmaster doing the same thing as well.

"Indeed. I've read over your transcripts. You should be registered as part of the faculty some time this week. So to speak, at the moment, you are unofficially a staff member of I'm guessing your father isn't as happy when you applied, no?"

"You could say that. Then again, he has given me more freedom than my sisters considering some things," Corvo replied to him with a stout sigh. "I can't bear working in the Schnee Dust Company for long to be honest. Rather do something else asides from looking over manuscripts of shipments and all."

"Well, you are your own person, Corvo."

Both men nodded and stood in silence in peace.

Well, not really as they saw a bright flash bellow accompanied by a small rumble. This caused the Lord Protector to pinch the bridge of his nose groaning. "Seriously?"

"I assume this relates to you?"

"That's saying it lightly. I just hope there's no collateral damage, or my father will be furious that Schnee Products have done property damage to a Huntsmen Academy.

The Headmaster chuckled again and placed a hand on Corvo's shoulder. "I'm sure things are alright down there. Now, how about we start making our way down to the amphitheater? The ceremony will begin shortly," Ozpin told him, making his way towards the elevator.

Nodding, Corvo followed Ozpin without a word being said. Though he was a little annoyed by the fact seeing the explosion. "Hope you didn't blow up all your Dust, Weiss."


	7. Update 2

**So, you're probably wondering, why did I post another chapter that isn't actually another chapter? Well, because I wanted to give you something you guys. So, as you already know, Corvo has graduated form Beacon and is now a fully fledged Huntsman. But, he didn't do it alone. Of course he had a team back in his student days and bonded with them. Even when graduated, they still contact each other and go on missions together from time to time for old times sake.**

 **To speak, I want you guys to give me his team, going mostly with two guys and two girls, so in reality, one guy and two girls for the team, so anyone who gives me a guy, even the girls, I wish you the best of luck.**

 **To start off, here's the team named**

 **Team CVRT (Covert)**

 **As you can already see, assume, however you see, this team is consisting of people who are specialized in stealth and covert operations. Assassins, spies, thieves, anything that goes into that sort.**

 **Hope that helps out in you guys in making the characters. Take your time in creating them and PM me since the Reviews are acting up and not refreshing. So to all who don't have accounts... I'm very sorry.**

 **And if you're wondering who Kat is from the last chapter, she's just a friend of Corvo... Who happened to almost kick his ass on his first day at Beacon.**

 **Well, good luck to all in this OC submission contest. I shall announce the winners in another update of Renewed and give them small segments to give them justice. And keep in mind this is them after graduation and have bonded close.**

 **And here is the OC Template bellow for you guys to use for the contest. As I said before, take your time and think outside of the box making them. Template was made by silentshadow01 who is the author of the story Uchiha's of Remnant which is a phenomenal story and suggest you should take a read.**

 **Enough of my ramblings, start making those OC's now!** **Thank you and have a good day!**

* * *

Name:

Race:

Gender:

Weapon: (Basically what it is and a description of what it does)

Previous Occupation:

Appearance:

Symbol:

Additional Accessories:

Personality: (Can go farther)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fighting Style: (Can go farther)

Skills: (Additional abilities besides fighting like cooking, knitting, Etc.)

Aura color:

semblance: (Explain well)

Back story: (Be very specific and tell how they became the way they are now)

Opinion of Corvo: (Be specific, answer how the character would think from the moment they met to now after graduation)


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi everyone, welcome back to Renewed.**

 **Okay, I want to say something, as I was pretty busy when I actually made the first update note and strange enough, never had the time to edit it.**

 **To be clear with all of you, and I will be fixing things back in the first three chapters and first update note to make sure things are cleared up.**

 **Keep in mind, everything before the first update note was way before Volume 3 was announced, so that's why I thought Winter would be a younger child. But in this, she's her canon self.**

 **So, I shall be going over the Schnee Sibling analogy to make sure everything makes sense.**

 **Winter- First born**

 **Corvo- Second born (Two years and a half years older than Weiss, something like that, but is older than her. If need be, four years older)**

 **Weiss- Third born**

 **Other Schnee Sibling (Will be revealed soon)- Fourth**

 **I hope that clears things up for all of you. I'm terribly sorry to all those who are confused about the ages and who's older and younger of the Schnee Siblings. I never had the intention to confuse any of you guys. So I hope this is good to compensate.**

 **And as for the OC Contest, all of you have until Saturday to give in submissions. And yes, PM them to me so I can see them clearly without flooding the reviews of the story. And the majority of submissions I got are guys, show the girls some love.**

 **And check out my profile, I currently have a poll up regarding about Corvo's time in Beacon with his team.**

 **Once again, terribly sorry about the confusion and I do hope this'll help out.**

* * *

 _Evening..._

Corvo sighed tiredly, flopping down onto his bed with a content look. It had been a tiring day for him, seeing how he had to make sure his sister didn't chew out some poor girl's ear regarding about the Dust explosion that took place outside. Then there was him being told by Professor Goodwitch to watch over the would be students in the ballroom so nothing inappropriate would occur.

The room given to him was the standard size for Beacon staff members since he was to be a staff member himself. Larger than the student dormitories, it provided everything Corvo needed for himself. With a small kitchen, a bathroom, a heavenly soft Queen sized bed and other numerous things, it was everything a lone guy needed.

Needless to say, it had been a long day for him now being past midnight. The Lord Protector really needed his rest.

"Ugh... Welcome back to Beacon, Corvo." Though a smile was on his face from the memories that came upon him.

A long yawn escaped his lips indicating he needed the shut eye badly. "Aww, and I got that new "Creed" book. Well, the Industrial Age will have to wait till then." Fixing his navy blue shirt and black shorts, he got himself comfortable on his bed and breathed deeply. Closing his eyes, he was soon out like a light.

* * *

 _Some months ago..._

 _Corvo panted heavily as he kept his sword in a close distance to his body, hunched over a bit with his back up against someone. He glared at their assailants behind his mask with sweat dripping down his chin._

 _"Attano? Are you alright?" The woman asked him, keeping her hands up in a defensive stance. Her short, straight brown hair flowed in the unseen breeze with a couple bruises and small cuts along her light brown skin._

 _"I-I'm fine, Amber... I... I can still stand..." Corvo coughed out, his voice being distorted by his mask. Tasting his own blood in his mouth, he placed an arm around his stomach to prevent from doubling over. "I'll hold them off... Get out of here..." He added, tightening his grip on his sword and clenching his left hand into a fist. "Forget about me, you're more important than me."_

 _"I'm not going to leave you behind!" Amber shouted back, stubbornly showing her intentions making the Crow groan in annoyance._

 _ **"Maidens and their caring nature... It'll be the death of everyone of them,"** Corvo thought bitterly before seeing one of their assailants sprinting towards them. Her bright amber eyes looking like they glowed as she drew her twin swords to her sides, on the offensive once again._

 _Gritting his teeth, Corvo leaned forward and sprinted towards her as well, his own sword drawn to the side to engage. As they got closer, he clenched his left fist, the Mark on his hand starting to glow. Just as they were a few feet from each other, swiped his hand across causing a burst of wind to impact against her, making his adversary lose balance._

 _She was soon on the defensive as he began to swing his sword at her, trying to get a clear cut on her. Even with her two swords at her side trying to overpower him, he wasn't letting up. She swung her right sword from the right trying to catch Corvo off guard. But to her dismay, it was quickly blocked by his sword before receiving a surprising side kick to her gut causing her to skid back._

 _Corvo narrowed his eyes at her and kept his left hand clenched, the Mark itself looking like it was burning. Just as he was about to advance on her, he heard footsteps beside him. Looking to his side, he barely dodged a mechanical foot aimed for his face as a shot went off. He quickly retaliated by grabbing the leg and dove forward, making the man crash onto his back hard. Corvo crawled up ready to bring the hilt of his sword down on his head before getting a heeled foot to the side of his skull causing him to fly off of him and rolled along the ground a good distance before stopping, laying on his stomach unmoving._

 _Everything else after that went by in a blur. Corvo struggled to get his hands beneath him being disoriented from the kick to his cranium. "A-Amber...!" He shouted, coughing up some blood slowing getting on his knees._

 _Blinking a couple times trying to get a sense of what was going on, Corvo's eyes widened hearing the Fall Maiden screaming in pain. Focusing his vision on what was going on, his heart dropped when he saw the leader of the assailants in front of Amber. What it seemed like to him was just a nightmare, Amber whimpering in pain as if her power was being drained from her very being, with the woman siphoning from her smiling viciously, her right eye soon glowing just like that of a Maiden's. And he was helpless to do anything._

 _He then looked to the side and felt hope rise up. There, he saw a fellow Huntsman wielding a rather large sword in hand sprinting in and jumped into the fray. He severed the connection between the woman and Amber. Corvo slowly got onto his feet, stumbling towards the group as he was currently forgotten by the assailants as they were focused on the new arrival._

 _The Huntsman held the unconscious Fall Maiden in his arms as the woman was on the ground. She slowly got up with her right eye flaming brightly. Corvo sensed that something bad was about to happen. He clenched his fist before running towards the Huntsman while seeing a bright light forming beneath him. The Crow then Blinked forward, tackling himself into his associate just an explosion went off. He felt the heat on his back as they landed on the ground and rolled onto his back groaning in pain._

 _"Q-Qrow-" Corvo started before coughing violently, as if he was hacking a lung out. He felt his back was being burnt off and heart pounding trying to keep circulation going to keep him awake._

 _Qrow groaned silently himself when he saw whoever was attacking Amber were long gone, cradling the Fall Maiden before looking down at the Crow. "Corvo, are you alright?"_

 _"Not important..." Corvo muttered, hissing in pain as he sat up. "Is.. Is Amber alright?" He asked, looking at the two. His eyes then landed on Amber's face before he shook his head, as if he couldn't accept it. "No... No, no, no,no...!"_

 _"Corvo-"_

 _"Damn it! Damn it!" Corvo screamed, falling onto his hands and knees, slamming his fist against the dirt, cursing and hissing. Blood leaked out of his lips, the metallic taste staining the inside of his mouth. "I failed my duty... I-" He muttered before darkness took his vision away as he fell on the ground._

* * *

Corvo shot up from his bed gasping for air, eyes slightly bloodshot from the rude awakening. Hazel orbs darted around his surroundings, trying to make sense of things.

His hands soon came up and placed his head onto them needing some comfort. "H-How can Ozpin say it's not my fault...? If only I held my own longer... She... She would've..."

The Lord Protector shook his head, doing his best to banish negative emotions. With a shuddering sigh, Corvo got himself out of bed with a monotone look plastered on his face. "She wouldn't want me to blame myself..."

Taking in a deep, comforting breath, he began to get ready for the day... After falling face first into the floor thanks to tripping on a stray suitcase that laid idly around.

"Damn butlers..." Corvo cursed out lifting himself up from the ground. His eyes burned holes into the suitcase with rage. Placing his foot on it, he pushed it aside towards the wall with a groan. "I tell them to put it to the side... Never... They never do..."

* * *

 **Oh, you weren't expecting that were you? A Schnee involved with the hidden battle going on behind the scenes. Then again, it is Corvo and considering what he has done back in Dunhill, it seems to fit.**

 **And whoever got the reference about his book, kudos to you and give yourself a cookie.**

 **Well, thanks for reading and see you next time!**


	9. OC Reveal

OC Reveal

* * *

 **A/N: Hello you guys. How're you doing? Hope you're doing well.**

 **You guys have been patiently waiting when the characters are to be announced and who would be on the team. Well the wait is finally over. I** **will now reveal to you guys the three characters to be on Corvo's team.**

 **And it actually pains me to say that so many characters have been given to me and it saddens me that I can't use them all since I could only use three. So you know... Don't hate on me please?**

 **So how about this then? To the other characters given to me but haven't gotten onto the team, I'll do what I can to show as much as I can as cameos. Like allies, villains, Academy Teams, etc. I hope you guys will be alright with that then. TO those who have submitted to me, let me know what you think so I can decide from there.**

 **And as for the side story to Renewed, I'll be doing it then. I'm pretty excited in typing that out and seeing the adventures and growth the characters will be having.**

 **And I'll just say this, not everything is written in stone. The characters are permanent now, but other things aren't. You'll see and hopefully you'll respect my decisions.**

 **Keep in mind this is them after graduation and spent time with Corvo and all. So forgive me if some backstories are pretty long.**

 **Well, without further notice, here are the characters**

* * *

 **Author:** ShroudWalker97

 **Name:** Vanessa Violet

 **Place on Team:** V

 **Race:** Faunus (black cat with two tails)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Weapon:** Semi automatic pistol can fire normal dust rounds or special ones like incendiary rounds (based on heavy smg in Mass Effect) and is called Verbena. Also a tactical combat knife embed with dust that causes a stun effect (with a purple handle) called Royal Ink

 **Previous Occupation:** Mistral combat student, Beacon transfer student, now a huntress primarily operating in Mistral, occasional work with Corvo and the team or the off books job for Ozpin.

 **Appearance:** Shoulder length hair wavy black (black cat ears), lapis eye color, white trench coat with dark purple detail lines, dark purple hood wit white detail lines, small armored shoulder pads, black semi baggy pants (main concern of working pockets) gun holster right leg, leg armor pads, black combat boots, two long cat tails

 **Symbol:** Fountain pen making a drop and ripple effect, located on the back of her trench coat (dark royal purple)

 **Additional Accessories:** optional rectangular black glasses

 **Personality:** (Can go farther) Vanessa is the strict moral compass of the team,and has a black and white view on morals and justice and very little leeway in her views. It's often hard for her to relax with the rest of her team just because she fells that she has some sort of persisted image to keep. She also always had a soft spot for sweets and can sometimes forgive mistakes when given cake. Loosing her father by some rouge huntsman shook her belief of huntsman and huntress as the only real justice in Remnant, causing her black and white views to become even bolder and denounce those huntsmen as more lowlife criminals. Over the years with the help of her team she became more open to her team and lenient to her teammates and their "wild nights". She cares and has a deep respect for her teammates. Vanessa had grown with her teammates and has learned from them true friendship, and has grown to be sweet or friendly in her daily life, while on missions she is strict, focused and determined. Vanessa hides it poorly but she is really a romantic at heart and often shows embarrassment and stumbling with her words when she's called out on it.

 **Likes:** sweet's, slow afternoons, some cat stuff (primary fish), classical music, civil conversations, romance novels, Corvo

 **Dislikes:** Some cat fears (vacuum cleaners), rudeness, tomatoes, rap music, white fang/Faunus extremists, beaten (any form [conversation, fight, baking]) alcohol,

 **Fighting Style: (Can go farther)** Gymnastics, forms of ninjutsu (mainly climbing, stealth walking, and distracting) Close Quarters Combat, mix martial arts[taekwondo, TDK, kung fu] marksman, Krav Maga.

 **Skills: (non-combat)** lock picking, ballroom dancing, baking/cooking (Bad at it. Improved since last times only minor food poisoning) leadership (can operate as a secondary team leader or command others) making clothes (made her trench coat)

 **Aura color:** Dark Purple

 **semblance: (Explain well)** Doppelgänger- much like Blake or Suns semblance to create forms of themselves to aid in battle, Vanessa's semblance allows her to create one version of her self that is indisputable and identical to her self in every way and lasts until Vanessa dismisses, it takes too much damage, or Vanessa is unconscious. The doppelgänger's only difference is that she is a more ruthless upfront fighter that is more resilient to damage and has increased strength. Vanessa primarily uses her semblance to though off enemy attacks, needs more of a brute force option, distractions, or is out matched by her opponents (physical or they're heavily out numbered) and uses the double as a front so she can work taking out the back of the opponents. The doppelgänger also mirrors Vanessa's true mood (if she's hiding sadness through anger the doppelgänger will look sad)

 **Backstory: (Be very specific and tell how they became the way they are now):** Vanessa grew up outside the main kingdom of Mistral in a small village where her Mom (Kasumi Violet [Human]) owned a small dust store and her Dad (Hollis Violet [Faunus]) a small time "good" hire gun. Her village was well established for at least 15 years and she lived there for 10 years with a moderately normal life with some small harassment from her peers about her mixed species parents and that she was an even stager Faunus having two tails. Some days were harder than others but she never let it get to her she loved her parents and knew there was nothing wrong with her. One day a bandits had attacked her village and it seemed hopeless for the village and its inhabitants chances of survival, but renowned huntsman (Wrev Urbick) intervened in the matter and drove the bandits off. Vanessa astonished by both the acts of her father and the huntsman inspired her to protect those that can't themselves.

After all the commotion settled down Vanessa asked her parents is she could join one of Mistrals combat schools and her parents trying their best to support her gathered enough money to send her to Mistral and board at one of the combat schools. Living away from her parents was a new challenge and the only taunting she got was from being a Faunus, but ended quickly when she became one of the top marksman's in her class (taught primarily by her father at a young age for self defense reasons). Her skills with a knife and hand to hand combat took time and hard work humbling her and should her other classmates that she more like them and came to learn how to fight in many different ways. After 6 years of training and learning at Mistral her semblance still never reveled itself and when planning for the academy to help her develop her skills further, Vanessa heard a small whisper that said "Beacon Academy". The thought puzzled her Beacon was in a completely different Kingdom but that small whisper was driving her to seriously consider Beacon (whispers were implied as the Outsider).

 **Opinion of Corvo: (Be specific, answer how the character would think from the moment they met to now after graduation)** Vanessa has a deep respect for Corvo and wonders if the rest of his family is like him. She sees him as a capable leader and a great friend to turn too when she is upset. She trusts him wither her very life since he trusted her in her own quest of vengeance. Vanessa developed feelings for Corvo but never acted on them will they were at Beacon together because she could see it in his eyes a deep love for someone and pain of losing that love.

* * *

 **Author:** h550

 **Name:** Regis Shado (King's Shadow in Latin)

 **Position on Team:** R

 **Race:** Owl Faunus, has owl eyes and working brown owl wings

 **Gender:** Male

 **Weapon:** A collapsible rifle, A Gun-Gun. Called iustitia longe Its called A heavy Pistol that extends a stock in order to form an AP SMG, then a long barrel with a built in silencer and scope to make it a sniper.  
He also carries a machete called Subtilis.  
Uses the machete with his gun in either its SMG or pistol form with the machete in his left and the gun I his right.

 **Previous Occupation:** Night security for a store

 **Appearance:** physical: 6 ft and very thin. Large, well groomed brown owl wings coming out of his shoulder blades that he uses to fly. He has short scraggly brown hair. Has an angular face. Eyes are yellow, owl eyes.

Casual clothes: Wears jeans and a t-shirt when not in combat or in class. Wears sturdy hiking boots when walking around, but takes them off when he gets into a dorm.

Combat: Adds a customized ballistic vest that has holes for his wings. Wears 2 shoulder guards with his emblem on the right one. Changes the jeans to reinforced cargo pants with knee pads, shin guards, sheath for the machete and a holster for his gun.

 **Symbol:** a winged sniper bullet with an eye carved on it.

 **Additional Accessories:** a necklace with a bullet casing threaded on it with the words "Sic Infernum" carved on it.

 **Personality:** A nice guy when not in battle. Loves to learn anything, treats any topic as worth knowing. Has a short temper when learning is interrupted, people are bing racist, idiots try to correct him or someone disturbs him while he's sniping. Will always try to understand both sides of a conflict and is not startled by people keeping secrets. He is loyal to his friends and honest. Has a problem with sleeping due to his past job and heritage so is often tired during the day. He has killed in self defense before and does not want that secret becoming public. He will shut out people he thinks are getting to close to the secret.

During combat he becomes completely military minded. He is a support player so will always call for help if needed. He does not play fair and will kick/shoot someone while they are down to win.

 **Likes:** He loves blueberry pie. He also plays the violin and piano. He is an avid sniper and will spend tons of time at a range just shooting for the fun of it. He also likes to read and embarrassingly likes reality TV. Lies riddles and puns. Likes classic rock. Likes things that are simple and make sense. Nothing extravagant.

 **Dislikes:** Hates racists with a burning passion. Does not like people calling him "Angel" or any nickname of that kind. He doesn't like being called by nicknames. He has little respect for people who brag about their skill but don't have any. Hates knock knock jokes. Doesn't like taking about the meaning behind his necklace, says its a gift from dad. Does not like needlessly complicated things and looks down on people who rely on tech too much instead of using what they have.

 **Fighting Style:** He is mainly a supporting fighter with a high focus on out maneuvering the enemy using his wings or stealth. He believes that if you find yourself in a fair fight, your tactics suck. Uses wings in combination with the SMG and machete in order to get into close range with an enemy and then use wings to propel himself back while firing in order to damage the opponent and keep him off balance. Will use his wings to kick up dirt and grime for the ground on order to block vision. Tries to find an elevated position or concealment to hide in to snipe enemies. Tries to take enemies down with one shot or unbalance them so his team can finish them off. Will call out enemies and act as a spotter.

 **Skills:** play Piano, Violin and sings bass. He believes that they help his sniping. He loves to bake pies, biscuits and brownies. He is very good that doing just that. He loves to fly around when he has the time and space. Can and will nap anywhere.

 **Aura color:** he has a blue Aura

 **semblance:** He has a vision pulse type semblance. It lets him "spot" living things around him, including Grimm and people that are hiding. They appear highlight in red in his vision and he instinctively knows where they are around him after they are spotted. This has a 50 foot radius and he doesn't use it often because it messes with his depth perception and trees, grass and bugs also show up red, so it can be overwhelming.

 **Back story:** His dad was a sniper for the Alas military and his Mom was a Specialist. She was a Faunus and met his dad while deployed. After coming back from deployment, they settled down and had Regis. He was taught by his mom and dad how to fight and survive from a young age he was given his first rifle by his dad for his 9th birthday. He trained with his parents ever since. He was taught to always have 2 weapons in case one gets broken or lost and to never rely in anything fancy. He practiced his machete fighting with his mom and marksmanship with his dad. He worked for a dust shop as a night guard in order to earn some money so he could upgrade his rifle. He saw someone mugging another Faunus in an alley during one of his shifts. When he approached the man pulled out a gun and tried to shoot Regis. His aim was shit and Regis was able to shoot back. One of the bullets made him flinch so his aim left them man's gun and accidentally shot him in the head. His first kill. The Faunus in the ally thanked him and left quickly. After returning home, he told his parents what happened. They were very sympathetic for him and his dad went out and found the brass casing that his son had shot. He took an old Dog Tag chain and threaded the casing onto it after writing Sic Inferni on it. It was a reminder that no matter who you are, life finds a way to beat you down, so you need to find a way to stand against it. He left for beacon at the urging of his mother and father because they didn't want their son to go to a military school where his skills would be wasted due to his Faunus heritage.

 **Opinion of Corvo:** He respects him as a warrior and comrade, but doesn't trust him with everything on the pure logic that he is an assassin and they can't be trusted. He will be obsessed with Corvo's mark after it is inevitably revealed to his team because he wants to see if he can replicate it. He would not be that judgemental of Corvo if he tells his team that he has killed before, since he has done the same. It would eventually be that he would trust Corvo with his life because Corvo is his Brother in Arms and it has been drilled into him that you can trust those by his parents from an early age.

* * *

 **Author:** NonaryNathan999

 **Name:** Tiffany Vasilias

 **Race:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Weapon** : Dolos – A pair of gauntlets. They are armed with arm-mounted blades and can fire Dust rounds up to the speeds of a gatling gun. It also is armed with a cloaking device, sonar, radar, and several other electronic functions that could be useful in many operations.

 **Previous Occupation:** Doctor, pilot, infectious disease specialist, prison officer, police officer, bodyguard, truck driver, race car driver, fertility specialist, plastic surgeon, tracking expert, army ranger, survival specialist. Think of a job and she most likely has done it

 **Appearance:** Tiffany sports dark blue hair with the bangs covering her forehead and the length going down to her shoulders. She wears a brown thank top, tight blue shorts and a tan cape. She wears a military type of visor with a Grimm mask on her shoulder. Her eyes are a tan color just like her cape.

 **Symbol:** A theatre mask with one side being the color white with a smiling face while the other side being black and the mouth is frowning

 **Additional Accessories:** None

 **Personality:** Tiffany is actually a good spirited person. Many could say that she was extremely... normal. Due to her isolated status from the outside world, she holds a childlike wonder of any sort of food or toy related to any sort of age. But she has high intelligence as well, which makes her wonder about such things at the same time despite taking joy and excitement from such objects.

Example when hearing about Santa Claus: I'm a little confused about something. Now, if Santa Claus were to deliver a present to every child on Remnant, he'd have to visit 830 homes a second which would mean his reindeer would have to travel about 700 miles per second and he'd have 1/1000th of a second to park the sleigh, crawl down the chimney, pass out the presents and eat the cookies and milk, and for a middle-aged, overweight man, that's quite a feat.

Tiffany also had a good sense of justice, constantly taking up tasks that will lead to such a result.

Being taken away from her parents since she was a child, she's had a huge appreciation and admiration just by seeing families being happy with one another. Tiffany one day hopes that she could be like that with a family of her own one day.

 **Likes:** Cloud watching, natural silence, puzzles, doing favors for friends, ice cream, candy (Mostly PEZ Candy), treats, toys, vehicles, electronic objects, testing out all sorts of things, testing different study methods, solving unsolvable situations, word games, tests, chemistry, life itself, odd scientific inquires, playing instruments (although she does not own any), mixing music, tattoos, artwork, weapons, biology, mythology, history, ancient related things

 **Dislikes:** Those that hurt innocent people for their own selfish gain, Obnoxious people, human/faunus experimentation, kidnappers, the leaders of the Pretender project (Weiss' father + N/A), criminals

 **Fighting Style:** Constantly being able to disappear and reappear with her cloaking device, Tiffany does what she does best; Hide in plain sight. She also uses her semblance to lock their Aura out and be able to force the opponent to become a sitting duck.

 **Skills:** Being able to hide in plain sight. As long as she can put her mind to it, she has a good chance pulling it off.

 **Aura Color:** White

 **Semblance:** Aura Leeching - Imbuing her weapon or any limb of her body with Aura and connecting it with her opponent, the Aura of the victim starts getting siphoned away to replenish her own Aura Reserves. The draw back is that this happens very slowly, if given five minutes, only five percent of the victim's Aura is siphoned away. And if she ever has a hit land on her, the leeching effect disappears and the effect cannot be stacked.

 **Back Story:** She was separated from her parents as a child at a very young age. It is unknown to have been kidnapped by or for the Schnee Dust Company and Atlesian military to be trained to run simulations of real-life situations and predict the outcome.

Tiffany was dubbed as the 'Pretender', defined as 'a genius who can become anyone that she wants to be'.

All of the results and records of Tiffany's life at the Schnee Dust Company were stored on DSA (Digital Surveillance Archive). Constantly being manipulated by both large groups, Tiffany lent her high intellect despite her young age and partook in their simulations. But then when she began to enter her-mid teens, she discovered the truth about her simulation.

They were all military contracts. The results of Tiffany's simulations were used to hurt innocent people. Only a couple among countless examples being her Battleship simulation, the Atlesian military took her results and blew a ship out of the water; 133 Humans and Faunus were on board. Her Outbreak simulation being used in Vacuo: 64 Faunus died of the ebola virus.

Feeling extreme guilt and anger, Tiffany planned her escape for a couple of months. Not only was she successful, she also managed to steal every single DSA that recorded her and each simulation she partook in.

Destroying every bit of footage, Tiffany now wanders Remnant helping others in hope to redeem herself.

 **Opinion on Corvo:** Despite his Schnee status, Tiffany sees Corvo as a great friend. The reason for is because he had nothing to do with everything she went through.

* * *

 **Well I hope you guys liked the selection of characters for the team** **composition. I promise to you and the authors who have won the contest a promise that I'll do my best to write them as close a possible to their character.**

 **And to the authors who have won, I'll be needing to cooperate with you guys closely now to make sure that things are going smoothly with your characters, kay? Especially you NonaryNathan999, need to talk to you about her last name and semblance. Thank you.**

 **Exams still going on, hopefully I'll be able to update soon again, and maybe even with the side story.**


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

 **A/N: Hello people, how are you doing? Hope you're doing well at the moment. And welcome back to another chapter of Renewed.**

 **So I'm glad you guys like the selection of characters that have been chosen for Corvo's team. It was such a hard selection process but glad it's done.**

 **And can't wait to have the other characters to make their debut as the story goes on, in both this and the side story. Initially it's called Bonding, but I'll put a poll up with other names for you guys to vote what the title should be. The poll will end soon so vote now!**

 **And have you guys seen E3 2016? Man, there's a good line up of games this year. Seeing it made me go fang- I mean fanman at the newest things.**

 **Watch_Dogs 2, Ghost Recon Wildlands, For Honor, Battlefield 1, and Dishonored 2? Yes, I want. Gimme. And I pre ordered them all... Don't judge me, I'm excited.**

 **And guess what? Some things shown in the Dishonored 2 gameplay and all will be featured here. That's right, I'm finally using some sequel stuff for this story. Look up the gameplay and trailer to have some better understanding of it.**

 **Be advised, OC Info Chapter has revised information on the last character so go check it out then. And please respect the author on the additional information as we both talked about it and keeping some details to ourselves in the meantime.**

 **Sorry if this chapter also seems short and dull in advance. But I promise that you'll see some action in the next chapter.**

 **Well got nothing else to say so enjoy people.**

* * *

It wasn't long after Corvo had gotten himself dressed in his clothes after managing to get other pieces of his equipment out from the multitude of suitcases scattered about in his room. He smiled seeing his custom made pistol handcrafted by Piero having it spin around his index finger and holstered it to his side, a similar gun design Emily Kaldwin had back in Karnaca. _"Serkonos still looked the same when I came back. Though the Wall of Lights was the only different thing I saw."_

Now fully dressed and armed with his items, he exited out of his room making his way towards the staff lounge to grab some breakfast.

A long yawn escaped from his lips with him cracking his neck a little to loosen it up now arriving at the lounge a little more earlier than he expected. The soon to be professor trudged his way inside and was relieved to see that there was only a couple staff members inside. They saw him and greeted the Lord Protector with Corvo waving at them tiredly doing what he could to be polite in his current state. He currently wasn't a hundred percent, which he assumed was thanks to the recurring nightmare he recently had.

 _"Guess I kept thrashing about in my sleep,"_ Corvo thought with a silent sigh. In response to this, he made his way over to the nearby coffee machine to make himself a classic cup of joe to finally awaken.

Though sadly it felt like an eternity as the coffee dripped down into the pot making him grumble in spite. "In the name of Dust, would you finish already?" Corvo hissed with malice at the coffee machine.

Mornings were Corvo's mortal enemy from time to time depending on what has happened the night prior to him. As of last night, sleeping rather late and needing to wake up early wasn't a good combination for the poor Schnee. Gladly they weren't as frequent. But if he was to ever have such a morning, may someone pity his poor soul.

And that was just the beginning of his dreadful morning now having acquired himself a fresh mug of coffee.

Quickly downing it, he didn't care if it slightly burned the insides of his mouth with the caffeine quickly doing its job with his eyes no longer drowsy and posture hunched over. With a deep breath, Corvo grabbed himself some breakfast and sat himself at one of the round tables dotted about in the lounge.

Now chowing down on his breakfast, Corvo thought to himself about the would be students of Beacon. They reminded him of his time when he started, full of optimism and hope in their eyes. Those things will prove to be important to have during their time here as they have to be open to change and willing to adapt to a new lifestyle and routines.

 _"Wonder what Ozpin's doing for initiation this year? Still can't believe he had all of that in mine. Someone could've gotten hurt,"_ Corvo pondered. His mind then drifted off over to his sister and worry began to fill his mind. _"Weiss... You really need to change... And you need to make friends... They'll be the ones that'll help you become a Huntress."_ But the Lord Protector was confident that his sister was more than capable of pushing past her icy exterior that she made for herself when interacting with complete strangers.

Once placing his dishes away finished with his meal, Corvo soon decided to make his way towards the lockers knowing fully well that the initiates were now awake and grabbing their equipment.

While walking towards his destination, Corvo smiled remembering about his team. He would say that they were an interesting bunch ever to grace the halls of Beacon. They were a disorganized bunch from the start, distrust instantly there thanks to him being a Schnee. But as the years went by, they bonded and grown closer to each other. And soon enough, they easily called each other family once they've graduated. Since then, they've always tackled missions together or in pairs all over Remnant.

 _"Wonder how they're doing? Been at least a few months since we've done a mission together... Perhaps I'll schedule another one soon,"_ He thought smiling at the idea being able to see his team again.

Corvo arrived at his location and entered the room. Upon entering, he saw the numerous would be students going about chatting with each other while others grabbed their weapons from their lockers. His eyes scanned around for a bit looking for a familiar white haired sister. Clicking his tongue a couple times, a smile formed seeing her and made his way over.

Turning around the corner, Corvo spied his sister and was surprised seeing who she was talking to. With long red hair in a ponytail and remarkable green eyes, Corvo was intrigued seeing the Champion of Mistral herself here at the academy. _"Pyrrha Nikos... Things truly are interesting this year."_

Clearing his throat caught his sister's attention as Weiss turned around to reprimand who interrupted her. "Would you mind-?! C-Corvo?! Sorry, I didn't-!"

Corvo just chuckled and hugged his sister in greeting as his response. "Oh don't worry about that. You didn't know. How are you doing?" He asked his sister with his hands along her shoulders.

"If I have to be a little honest, I'm nervous."

"Hey, hey. It's alright being a little nervous. I was like that too when I was here for my initiation," Corvo replied back and poked his sister on the forehead. Weiss scrunched her face a little in annoyance but ultimately smiled at him. He then looked over at the redhead behind his sister and waved. "I must say, it's surprising to see you here, Miss Nikos," He said letting go of Weiss and went to lean on a locker.

Pyrrha returned her signature warm smile to Corvo and waved back. "Please, just Pyrrha will do. And it's a pleasure meeting you, Corvo Schnee. I've heard a lot about you."

"You have?" Corvo replied back with an eyebrow raised.

"Indeed. I heard from some of my professors back in Sanctum about how you managed to single handedly defeated an entire team during the Vital Tournament without breaking a sweat."

Corvo chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head hearing this. "That's just lies. I had help from a teammate of mine. He really did watch my ass that day." Corvo then smiled and crossed his arms. "So what were you two talking about?"

"Oh, I was just asking Pyrrha if she would like to be on a team together," Weiss replied with a proud look on her face.

"I see. What do you think, Pyrrha?" Corvo asked with his curiosity building up.

Pyrrha placed a hand on her hip with her smile turning into a thoughtful look. "I wouldn't mind being on a team with Weiss. But I don't mind letting the chips fall where they may."

An invisible smile was on Corvo's face hearing that. _"This will be interesting indeed."_ He nodded and smiled for real this time. "I won't lie, the both of you will be on teams. But I won't tell you how you get on teams. All I can say is that you need to be willing to work with complete strangers."

"I just hope I won't need to be teamed up with that girl who almost blew me up yesterday," Weiss muttered.

"Says that one who shook her Dust about making the girl sneeze on it," Corvo corrected causing his sister to stomp her foot on the ground.

"She-"

"Didn't mean to blow you guys up," Corvo butted in again.

Weiss puffed her cheeks at this but remained calm. Corvo chuckled and placed his hand on top of her head and slightly ruffled her hair up. "Oh calm down, Weiss."

"I hate it when you do that," The Schnee Heiress mumbled out just making her older brother laugh more.

"Love you to, sis," Corvo replied and removed his hand. "I best be off now. Good luck to you both," He said to them and turned around walking off.

He just took a total of five steps before hearing Weiss groan in annoyance. Turning his head around, Corvo spied a blonde boy talking to the two girls, mainly his sister, trying to _woo_ her over. _"Typical."_

* * *

Corvo took in a deep breath of nostalgia at the very sight. His gaze was upon the metal pads along the ground bearing the very sigil of the academy and lightly tapped one with his foot. "I see you're reminiscing."

Corvo looked up and chuckled seeing the Headmaster and strode over. "Why not? This is where I met my team," He answered remembering the very first encounters with each one prior to their initiation.

"Indeed. You four were quite a team to walk in be in Beacon. Nevertheless, you overcame the obstacles thrown at you," Ozpin replied with a smile.

Both men laughed together and both looked over the cliffs at the canopy of the swath of the emerald green forest with Corvo's robes fluttering gently in the breeze. "I was told by Glynda to meet you here as soon as possible, Ozpin. What for?" The Lord Protector encountered the Veteran Huntress in the hallways when he made his way towards Ozpin's office only to be told to go meet him by the cliffs.

Ozpin took a quick sip from his mug and smiled now looking over at Corvo. "Funny you may ask, Corvo. Do you recall what I've said about initiation regarding about how some professors would be observing but wouldn't intervene?"

The Lord Protector gave a nod in response. "I do. Sounds harsh at first, but then it slowly made sense seeing how you want us to be at our best."

"Well considering how there's quite a lot of Grimm within the forest at the moment, I concluded that the initiation this year needs a little bit of changing."

Corvo tilted his head a little before slowly piecing together the bits together at this. "Wait-"

"Yes. I want you to go down into the forest once all the initiates have found a partner." Ozpin had to admit, it was glorious seeing the surprised look Corvo had plastered on his face from hearing this.

"But aren't I part of the staff here?" Corvo asked trying to set things straight.

"Well yes by my accord. But with the current database of the academy, not quite yet as it's still transferring all your files and missions data in for overall experience and what you'll be teaching. So I'm asking you as a friend to be looking after my students during their initiation. Can I count on you for this, Corvo?"

All what the Headmaster got in return was a small smirk from Corvo making him smile. "Hey, I'm already doing strange stuff with you. Why not?"

* * *

Corvo was standing on the very edge of the cliff with a long sigh escaping. A couple minutes had now passed since all the initiates have been launched within the Emerald Forest as he held his mask in his left hand. Ozpin stood beside him as both men just stood there silently. "Worried?" The Headmaster asked him.

"Just a little if I have to say," Corvo answered to him with his eyes now closed composing himself.

Ozpin just smiled warmly at him taking a quick sip. "I'm sure your sister will manage fine, Corvo. She can take care of herself to the best of her abilities."

"I know. I'm just worried for her partner," He replied with a small laugh. "I should get going now, Ozpin." Lifting his mask up, Corvo attached it to his face and blinked a couple times to see through the lens clearly. He pulled his hood over his head and nodded. "See you in a few," Corvo said to Ozpin, voice now distorted by his mask before he jumped off of the cliff diving towards the bottom.

Ozpin just sighed himself but kept his smile. "Good luck to you, Corvo."

The Lord Protector kept his arms at his sides and legs together, bullet diving down towards the ground as the canopy was approaching him at alarming rates. He then spun forward and conjured up a glyph beneath him at an angle. The glyph launched him forward deeper into the forest as he was right above the trees. Getting closer, he clenched his left hand with the Mark glowing and blinked down towards the ground. When his feet made contact with the ground, Corvo rolled forward and got right back up. He took in a deep breath and blew it out before he began to run.

 **"I see Ozpin has you down here in the forest, Corvo."** Corvo looked beside him to see the Outsider right by his side, just floating and keeping up with him.

 _"It shocked me as well, Outsider. But I'm sure he has his reasons to as why."_

 **"I as well. I will advise you my friend, be careful. He wasn't lying when he said there is an increased Grimm presence in the forest this year. Almost-"**

 _"Almost like my initiation, I know. I'll be fine, Outsider."_

 **"I know you will be, Corvo. Farewell for now."** The Outsider disappeared from his sight with Corvo smirking behind his mask.

 _"Time for some extermination then,"_ The Lord Protector thought gripping Silencer in his right hand in it's dormant form.

* * *

 **Well then, glad I was able to get this chapter done and ready for you guys to read. Promise you there'll be actual action in the next** **chapter.**

 **And I'm currently starting to work on the very first chapter of the side story for Renewed, so look out for that you guys. Though I'll be taking a break for now. And I only have one word to say how I'll be relaxing.**

 **Overwatch.**

 **Well later people. See ya next time!**


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

 **A/N: Hi there everyone. Hope you're doing alright. And welcome back to another chapter of Renewed.**

 **Thanks for being patient for the next update to this story as I want to tell you that life has been a bit hard but nothing serious. I'm fully recovered from the car crash (to which I had no serious injuries, just a minor concussion) and have to get my shit together for my final year in High School.**

 **Which brings me to this. With me entering Grade 12 and summer coming to an end, updates will be a little longer than usual. I hope you'll understand as this is an important year for me and I need to focus more on my studies to make sure I can get to university. But I'll be doing my best to bring you content as much as I can as writing is a passion I can't get rid of.**

 **Also, shocking news for all of you people. I'll be blunt to you guys, I'm training to become a UFC Fighter. I'm a fighter by birth, I like to fight (in the proper** **situation, not getting into fights, but in sparring), I like MMA, I like watching the fights and a whole lot more. So yeah, that will also contribute to less time for me writing. But as I said, I won't quit writing, it'll just be longer waiting times. Hey, at least it's not like Half-Life 3.**

 **I'll probably post other reasons why I want to be a UFC Fighter on my bio, so look it up when you can/want.**

 **But I'm just glad I was able to get this out to you guys, you guys are amazing, with your encouragement, your support, criticism, and a whole lot more. Thank you.**

 **Well, I've been delaying you guys from reading this next chapter. Go ahead and read.**

* * *

How long has it been since he landed in the Emerald Forest? Ten minutes? Twenty minutes? An hour? Corvo couldn't remember exactly as he has been hiding away from any prying eyes that belonged to the Initiates. Otherwise they might mistake him for someone to fight and take the "Destroy everything in your path or you will die" to heart as Corvo did emit an aura of murderous intent, though it's not leaking like a busted pipe as he controls it.

Though behind his mask, he smiled as nostalgia flooded into his head. After all, he was just like them not so long ago, him being an Initiate himself, walking back through the very proving grounds he treaded upon.

While Ozpin had purely stated that instructors wouldn't intervene as the initiation was going on, Corvo was an exception as he wasn't an official instructor yet of the faculty.

Corvo knew the importance of the initiation as it puts the skills of the would be students to the limit, to push them to be ready to respond to any situation if anything _does_ happen during and after Beacon. But then again, they're still young and have lots of potential within them, and it would be quite a waste if they were to perish early on during the Initiation.

As what his objective happens to be now is for The Lord Protector to eliminate any opposition that would happen to be a bit too much of a _challenge_ to the Initiates to deal with. Sure, the usual Deathstalker or Nevermore would be difficult for them, but can be disposed of if proper coordination was used. A Goliath or anything fairly older by about fifty years and beyond would be problematic for them.

That was why Corvo, along with other professional Huntsmen, was sent into the Emerald Forest, as what he did every year after his graduation at Beacon, to be one of the disposers of such threats. He wasn't part of the staff at all during the previous times as he was merely a volunteer under certain terms that allowed his presence to be needed during the test.

Which he was doing at the moment as he was currently facing off a pack of Beowolves as they circled around him, which was thanks to him letting his _Murderous Intent_ practically leaking out like a bursting dam. Corvo glared at them as he held his sword, Silencer, close to his body pointing at them as his left hand was forward, the Mark along his back palm glowing dimly.

" _Alright, just come at me,"_ Corvo thought as his eyes constantly darted from each Beowolf in front of him, their gazes filled with a lust to maul The Lord Protector.

One of them then howled loudly causing him to stiffen his stance as it charged towards him with a claw raised to strike Corvo. The Beowolf closed in ready strike and swiped down to claw at him. But to it's dismay, it's paw was cleaved off as Corvo stepped off to the left as his sword had cleanly cut through it. He then spun Silencer around into an icepick position before he buried it in the back of the Beowolf's head.

Corvo drew the blade away letting the dead Beowolf fall on the ground with a small thud as it began to disappear from existence. His eyes burned into the other Beowovles as he flipped his sword back into it's original position.

Just as if a fuse reached the end of it's journey, the Beowolves all howled at the loss of their comrade and blindly charged towards him, eager to rip him into bloody pieces.

Corvo steeled himself as they charged towards him. Gripping his left hand, he brought it up near his face as they came closer. Just as one lunged for him, he clenched his fist even more before the Beowolf froze in place as the world around him turned into a dull greyish color. Corvo looked around seeing that the other's were stuck in place as well causing him to grin. Looking up, he clenched his fist again causing him to Blink above the Beowolf close to him. Time slowly began to pick up it's pace again as movement began to show. Corvo spun around, extending his sword arm out just as time was fully restored, the blade making contact with it's neck and sliced through it smoothly, lopping the head off.

Corvo landed on top of it's disappearing corpse and looked behind him seeing another closing in quickly. Just as it got close to him, he unholstered his pistol and smacked the Beowolf on it's muzzle and delivered a quick slash to it's face as he remained crouched with his body making a complete one eighty. The arm holding the gun was beneath his sword arm before he fired a shot right into it's head.

Corvo slowly stood up with a small sigh, his eyes burning holes towards the remaining three Beowolves. "I'm not waiting here all day," He muttered at them.

The one nearest howled and charged for him, causing the other's to follow it's lead. Corvo's expression behind his mask became stoic like with his stance becoming firm. As the nearest Beowolf lunged for him, he rolled to the side as it missed him completely. Getting back onto his feet, he saw another sprinting over with it's maw wide open to bite his head off. Reacting quickly, he thrusted his left hand forward as it got to him, his hand gripping around it's throat. In an instant, he plunged Silencer into it's head.

The Lord Protector looked to his side seeing another running over with it's claws ready to strike. Pulling his sword out from the dead Beowolf, he spun it around in hand before throwing it at the Beowolf, with it getting imbedded into it's chest. Corvo then Blinked right in front of the other Beowolf and grabbed the handle of his sword. He drew his pistol as it roared at him and shoved the barrel down it's mouth and fired a shot.

Corvo was about to turn around to deal with the last one he could see before seeing it fall to the ground suddenly and started fading away. A long sigh escaped from his lips as he spun Silencer around as it sheathed on itself and placed it on his side while getting rid of his _Intent_ to discourage anymore Grimm to attack at the moment.

"How many times do I have to be saving your sorry ass? That's about the hundredth time I saved it," A voice greeted him from within the forest.

He rolled his eyes as Corvo began walking towards the direction of the voice. "You know I could've handled it perfectly," Corvo retorted as a small smirk formed behind his mask.

Silence was his current answer until he heard footsteps to his side. Glancing to the right, Corvo saw his _savior._

Walking into his vision was young man in his mid twenties, bearing yellow eyes and large brown owl wings from his shoulder blades. The Owl Faunus grinned at him as he held his rifle in his arms casually. "I know. But I couldn't take the chance of you dying on me."

Both men stayed quiet for a good moment before they shared a laugh together. Corvo reached out with his hand with the Faunus doing the same and shook hands eagerly. "It's good to see you, Regis. Sorry I couldn't talk to you for a bit. Things have been... Busy to say the least," Corvo explained himself to his friend.

"Hey, I can't blame you, Corvo. Last I heard from you was needing to stop a riot happening back in Atlas with the Faunus labourers working in the mines before you went silent. I'm pretty sure you've been getting a lotta shit on your plate, am I right?" Regis replied before the two began walking along through the forest.

"You have no idea what I'm going through, my friend. First it was the riot, then one of my apartments almost getting burnt down by people who want the Faunus out. Then... Then..." Corvo began to trail off at the last few words as his eyes averted away from Regis while his fiddled with his necklace with a golden ring hanging off of it.

Regis instantly grew concerned for his leader and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Corvo... Stop kicking yourself over stuff like that. You did what you could to protect her. Anyone would if they were in your shoes. And you did a hell of a job from the report I heard from the Headmaster. "

Corvo brought his gaze back up to Regis and sighed. "Thanks...Sorry... But I just can't help it... I mean look, I'm the Lord Protector of the Schnee Family... My _own_ family... And _them_..."

The Owl sighed and patted his back with a smile. "C'mon, put your chin up. I'm not gonna have my team leader be all down in the dumps today, especially since we're in _The_ Emerald Forest. Drinks are on me when we're done here."

Corvo rolled his eyes and smiled a little at his friend's words and nodded. "Alright, fine. But I'm not letting you get us drunk again. Last time was a total disaster."

"That was a year ago, Corvo. But you gotta admit, we did have a merry time," Regis interjected to him.

"We got an earful from our wives from smelling like alcohol and sweat with bruises on our faces from a fight we got into with a couple thugs in the pub," Corvo explained bluntly to him.

"Just like our times in Beacon, right?"

Corvo couldn't help but agree with a nod. "Yeah... Those were the good days."

Regis nodded himself before sighing looking at Corvo's face. "Why are you wearing your mask here? No one is hunting you down here, brother."

"What...? Oh, my mask. Yeah, just a habit of mine to put on whenever I go on a Hunt or mission. You should know that," Corvo replied before sliding his mask off his face and placed it away in his jacket.

Regis winced seeing the dark circles beneath his friend's eyes and nodded. "No wonder why. You look like shit."

"Oh shut up and let's get going," Corvo shot back.

Regis had a shit eating grin form on his face hearing this from Corvo. "As you say, my liege."

Corvo turned his head around with a glare hearing his nickname from him. "Be glad we're friends or you would've been in a world of pain."

* * *

It had been sometime as the two have encountered each other and did their duties eliminating any Grimm of concern so they wouldn't impede with the Initiation. From Alpha Beowolves to Ursa Majors, they've dealt with, all the while catching up with each other to make up for the time they didn't have to hang out with one another.

From simple "How's the family" to "Anything new?" the most common amongst them as they did their job of extermination.

Though it was coming to an end as Corvo and Regis were currently in the trees as they observed the Initiates who were currently in a large scale battle with a Nevermore and a Deathstalker, doing whatever they could to survive and end the fight as soon as possible.

Regis was seated on a branch while Corvo stood on the same branch but was leaning against the tree as they watched what was going down.

"What do you think of their skills so far?" Regis asked Corvo while the Nevermore screeched loudly trying to end what was a group of four girls, one notably with white hair in a familiar outfit.

"Considering now? Not bad. But they have a long way to go, Regis. Remember we were like them before."

"How could I forget. Everyone back in the First Year kept rooting for you whenever we're in sparring class."

"Hey, I'm a natural born fighter. That and I have previous experience thanks to my time back in Dunwall and Karnaca," Corvo explained while cracking his neck hearing a small pop go off.

"I know. You're over a century old mind wise, _old man_ ," Regis teased back with his same shit eating grin.

"Hey, I'm not that old," Corvo grunted back making the Owl Faunus laugh regardless.

Both continued to watch for a good while. And they were impressed with what they saw, from the Deathstalker falling down into the abyss while the Nevermore had it's head decapitated.

"Their teamwork isn't half bad despite not being a team yet," Regis commented as they watched the headless Nevermore fall back down into the ruins where the fight was taking place.

"You're right. And with time, it'll get even better. The new generation always seems to be stronger than the last, no?" Corvo replied back. A smile was on his face seeing how his sister did, well beyond his expectations. "I'm glad to see that Weiss has managed to work with others. A good first step for her."

Regis chuckled lightly at his leader as he flapped his wings. "Just like us when we did. Now come on, let's get going. I'm not up for another fight with the Grimm."

"Agreed. Let's get outta here," Corvo responded as he stretched his body a little.

With that, Regis did a couple test flaps with his wings before he took off. Turning around, he looked at Corvo with his grin. "C'mon, see if you can still keep up with my, _old man_!" Regis taunted and flew off.

Corvo smirked as his mark glowed brightly and jumped off the tree as a black glyph appeared beneath him. "Just try me!" He shouted back chasing after his friend.

* * *

"-Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Corvo was now by his lonesome as he currently stood on a balcony watching the ceremony. A bottle of beer was in hand before he took a small swig from it and sighed. The formation of the teams were always a spectacle to see in his opinion, seeing who's with who and their team composition.

Though Corvo did have a little bit of concern about one Weiss Schnee. His sister was with the very same girl that she was complaining a storm about back in the locker rooms earlier that day, how she seemed incompetent to be at Beacon. Then again, Weiss was always trying to make sure she was ahead of the game of her fellow peers back in Atlas, which seemed to be what she was doing here.

Worst yet, that very girl happened to be the team leader of the team she was on.

Taking another swig, Corvo closed his eyes with a sigh. _"I just hope you'll be alright, sis. And for Oum's sake, just relax for once."_

" _ **I see you're concerned, my friend."**_

Corvo snapped his eyes open and looked to the side to see the Outsider beside him, leaning against the railing, doing what Corvo was doing, observing the newly formed teams. "Just a little, Outsider. Shouldn't be a problem I hope." He returned his attention back to the stage and nodded. "What do you think?"

The Outsider pursed his lips out and lightly stroked his chin as his black eyes looked closely at the teams. _**"I see some promise, Corvo. Nothing quite yet to grab my interest. But it's up there. Given some time and I'll make my decision."**_

"Always the enigmatic one, I see," Corvo replied with a small laugh to the Deity.

" _ **My father always told me I'm an observant one. But enough about them. You look weary, my friend. Perhaps you should turn in for the night,"**_ The Outsider recommended to his friend.

Corvo nodded a little and leaned away from the railings, taking one last gulp from the bottle and hummed softly. "If you say so, Outsider."

Corvo then noticed the small, and surprising, smile on the Outsider's face, giving him a "What are you smiling about?" look to him. _**"Oh, nothing to worry about, Corvo. You just need the rest,"**_ He replied before disappearing from sight.

" _Always being the mysterious bastard he is,"_ Corvo thought with a light chuckle. _"Wonder if he still plays cards down at the pub by the docks?"_

Shaking his head, Corvo quietly left the auditorium to retire back to his room while the official First Year Students were now in celebration of their success of entering the school.

A yawn escaped from him as he made his way back to his room. Passing by the occasional later year students and staff member, making sure to greet them, he finally arrived. But as he reached for the doorknob, he noticed that the door was slightly open.

Corvo narrowed his eyes with his hand reaching down to grab his sword but keeping it in it's dormant form while his free hand gently pushed the door open. Walking in, he looked around, seeing nothing out of place.

"Strange, I thought I locked my door," Corvo muttered outloud being dumbfounded from the open door.

"Oh, you did. I just unlocked it myself."

Corvo widened his eyes hearing that voice. Spinning around, his eyes made contact with lapis blue orbs that belonged to a woman. She brushed away a lock of her onyx black hair from her face with two black cat ears fully cropped up on top her head. And then he saw the two black cat tails swaying about lightly as she gave him a small heated glare.

"H-Hi, Vanessa."

It was his wife.

* * *

 **Oh, what will happen now that Corvo is now facing the wrath of his wife?**

 **Thanks for you guys reading this chapter and hopefully my other stories. I really got nothing else to say to be honest, so I'll see you next time guys.**

 **Later!**


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

 **A/N:** **Hey everyone, it's me, mentor, and first thing I want to say is that I am extremely sorry that I've been gone for such a long time, roughly over a year now. Well to explain myself, I was in my final year of** **high school and I wanted to aim for the best marks I can get to graduate, and thankfully I did, from 2014-2017. It was pretty tough but I made it and I feel pretty proud that I did.**

 **Second is that I've been devoting some time to training as an MMA fighter, and it's been pretty brutal as well. Doing Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, wrestling and improving on Taekwondo, it's been exhausting but I'm loving it. Still training, but I know one day, I'll be fighting soon to show that I've been readying myself.**

 **And lastly, during the second half of 2017, I just hit a rut in my writing and entered a huge writers' block which really did nag at me for a long while. I couldn't write and I just felt so unsatisfied with the chapters I was making (Which by the way, my USB got corrupted and I lost all the chapters I made in the first half of 2017 were lost, which made me pretty distraught that I lost all of my work). So I just stayed there for a good while while training and doing other things.**

 **But now, I'm finally back into the game and I hope I can make you people happy and excited to see me pumping out chapters once again. Granted I've been gone for awhile so writing will be rusty, but it's like getting back into training. A little rustiness will go away after a nice warm up and practice again. And considering I still have huge support even after over a year, I'm glad you guys still like my work.**

 **Though I'd like to let you guys know that I am upgrading my courses for the first semester of this year (For those who don't know what this upgrading is, it's essentially acquiring courses and/or improving grades you already have), but I promise I'll be able to pump out more chapters since it's only two classes a week. So you can expect more this time.**

 **And yes, I did see the trailers for Dishonored: Death of the Outsider, but he's a really interesting guy, so I'm keeping him in this story for he does have a pivotal role here, but you'll find out as the story goes along.**

 **So without further hesitation, let's get to the new chapter and more coming up**

* * *

Corvo just stood there like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car, not daring to make any sudden movements at all. Sure he could fight off the Creatures of Grimm with ease, and back in both Dunwall and Karnaca, topple down corrupted regimes and even defeated the _"s_ _ister"_ of Jessamine Kaldwin by trapping her in her own creation of a painting to make her the ruler of all.

But even with all of these feats that he has accomplished, nothing could prepare him for the wrath of his beloved wife as she stomped forward with a fiery rage in her eyes. He eventually overcame his fear and slowly stepped back as she advanced towards him, not stopping her march towards him. "V-Vanessa-" He began before she cut him off by pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Two months..." Vanessa began with her twin tails waving slightly as she took in a deep breath. "Two months, Corvo! And you didn't even stop by home or call us!" She shouted at him as her cat ears were cropped up feeling some adrenaline in her system as her lapis coloured orbs bored holes into his head.

Corvo slowly backed away some more before his back made contact against the door to his room and hesitantly raised his hands up in a futile defence. "I-I can explain, love... I got p-pretty busy..." He told her as he began to reminisce the many times she had punished him, including the times she had thrown him out multiple windows.

"Busy? Busy? You didn't tell me that you were hired by Ozpin to teach at Beacon!" Vanessa shouted at him. "And Ozpin called me after the little _"explosion"_ incident that occurred with your sister. Not even a message on my Scroll!" She continued with her Aura flaring up.

Her husband remained quiet for a good long moment and he nodded at her with a soft sigh. "I'm... I'm sorry, Vanessa... I got really busy... And I can't sleep properly at night... Not after my last assignment from Ozpin," He explained to her with his gaze lowering down.

Vanessa looked at him for a bit before her Aura slowly dialled down to a more relaxed signature with her expression softening up. Without saying a word, she walked over to Corvo and gently wrapped her arms around him and brought her husband into a comforting hug. "Oh my dear Corvo, please, don't beat yourself up over it. I know you did your best ever since I got the report from Ozpin a month ago... I'm sure she wouldn't want you to be so angry with yourself, you know that."

Corvo breathed deeply and hugged his wife back tightly, clutching her figure like if he would let go, something horrid would happen to Vanessa. "I-I know, Vanessa... But it's my duty as the Lord Protector to protect the Schnee Family... My duty as a husband to protect you... And my duty as a Huntsman to protect her... But if I couldn't do that, it just... It just makes me doubt my ability to protect you and those that I love," He whispered softly.

She nodded at him and hugged him a little more tightly as she gently rubbed his back feeling him tremble oh so slightly. He was only ever this vulnerable when he was with her while he seemed to be like an unstoppable force to the public. "I know how you feel, Corvo. But remember that I'm a Huntress. I can protect myself. And please, remember that we will always fight at each other's side. Even if we're not together, I'm at your side," She replied back with a gentle smile on her face as she slowly pulled away from their close hug as she placed her forehead against his. And to emphasize her point of _"always being together",_ she slowly brought up her hand and showed him the golden ring adorned on her ring finger.

Corvo teared up a little with a soft smile of his own appearing on his face. "Okay... Thank you, my love..." He said softly to her as he placed his hand on her cheek to which she instantly leaned her head against.

"Anything for you, dear," Vanessa told him before she slowly closed in the distance and gently placed her lips against his with her eyes closing.

Corvo immediately kissed her back with his arms going around her waist as she had her's go around his neck as they shared an intimate moment together. He felt some of the weight upon his shoulders lightening up as he was filled with confidence and affection only his wife could provide him.

Eventually they pulled away with light blushes on their faces with small smiles accompanying the red tinge on their cheeks as well. "I love you, my love," Corvo whispered to her with Vanessa giggling a little.

"And I love you too, my Crow," Vanessa replied back to him as they still held each other closely.

Though Corvo tilted his head slightly to the side and noticed something about his room. The door to his bedroom was open ever so slightly and he looked at his wife. "Vanessa, were you in my room earlier?"

She scoffed a little but just continued to smile at him. "Why of course, Corvo. You might not believe it, but I've been hired by Ozpin to teach at Beacon as well," She told him with pride as her smile grew.

This news itself really shocked the Lord Protector as he wasn't told about this news by Ozpin. Then again, he didn't think it would hurt to have her working in Beacon so he would have somebody with him so the stress wouldn't get to his head. Though just before he could ask, she giggled a little more and she pulled away from his embrace and began to drag him towards his bedroom. "And don't worry, I got it all covered hours before you finished with the Initiation," She told him.

Without delay, she opened the door dragging her husband in and she motioned her free arm to the bed. Once in, Corvo widened his eyes before he softened his expression with another smile forming. Laying on his bed were two small figures who were fast asleep. One was a little girl who seemed to look just like her mother, though her hair was more of a darkish brown as her own set of twin cat tails were still on the bed and cat ears twitch slightly as she wore a bit of an oversized grey shirt with a pair of shorts on. Though the other was just a mere baby boy just barely passed his first year of life. He had a tuff of black hair on his head, but not too dense as it was rather wavy as he had no visible Faunus features while dressed in a little Beowolf onesie.

"You brought them along," Corvo commented and was impressed that they didn't wake up due to her shouting earlier.

"Well I couldn't leave them all alone at home, can I? I know Evie is a good maid of ours, but she too needs help to take care of the kids. So I asked Ozpin if I could bring our children along and he said yes as he knew children do need their parents," Vanessa explained to him smiling a lot more now. "That and I put in earplugs in their ears so they wouldn't wake up. You know that my shouting does wake them up at times," She added in.

Corvo laughed softly and nodded as he gently wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled a little more. "Well I'm just glad that we could at least be together then. And I promise to make up the time I've missed with them," He told her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

This caused Vanessa to blush but she felt happy knowing things would be resolved quickly and that her husband won't have sleepless nights anymore now that she was around. "You better, or I'm gonna have you sleep on the couch."

"Well you know you're going to end up sleeping with me on the couch," Corvo shot back with a small grin forming.

"O-Oh quiet you!" She squeaked out getting rather flustered at him.

"Love you too," Corvo replied as he hugged her again as she blushed a much darker shade of red. As long as he was with his family, he knew things would mend up with him as he was feeling more confident now so he wouldn't be haunted by the failure that has been plaguing him for the past while now.

Though tomorrow would be a bit of a challenge as he didn't know what would happen as it would involve his little sister with her usual superior attitude.

* * *

 **Well it's good to finally be back in the game, and I'm glad I am. I'll be doing what I can to roll out more chapters on this story and the others that I have.**

 **Also just a small discussion here. One, this was written before Volume 4, so there are some contradicting info such as Faunus only having one type of animal trait, though in my opinion, i think it's much more interesting to have a little more but not too much to be so overwhelming.**

 **Also, I know Corvo is with an OC, but I think it's alright considering that there is no one else around his age really and to have him, a Schnee, marrying a Faunus, shows him that he is the black sheep of the Schnee Family. But then again, it does show his support to help out Faunus around Remnant and in the workforce of the Schnee Dust Company. Plus, if you think about it, do you think Jacques would really mess with Corvo for having a Faunus wife if he has already shown how deadly he could be from a young age?**


End file.
